The Golden Wings
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Rosalinda Rose has finally gotten her life back to normal after a horrific spin of events. But now she is as happy as can be. She has her friends, her family and her one true love. All is over and she'll live happily ever after. Or was her previous experience just the beginning of something much more terrifying? Sequel to The Black Wings.
1. Honeymoon Avenue

**So, I decided to make a sequel...**

**A****ll characters belong to Sega or Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 Honeymoon Avenue**

_**They say only fools fall in love  
Well, they must've been talking about us  
And sometimes I feel like I've been here before...**_

_**~Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande~ **_

_Why couldn't life have been this great before? _I thought silently as I pondered over the small smile that had crept up my face as I was studying. I had been doing a lot of small unconscious smiles lately but I knew the exact cause of it. I was with it right at this very moment. I looked up from my notebook to Scourge who was studying intensely beside me, some of his green hair falling into his eyes. It had only been a month or so since we met – again – but it was enough to get me hooked on him. But he was much, much different than he was before. Not so much in a bad way though. I mean he was still unnaturally handsome and the changes weren't exactly dramatic but I could still see the difference. His face muscles weren't as tight and tense, his eyes had lost their coldness ad weariness; and his posture was more relaxed. Cody and Victoria haven't caught on to those changes but only because they didn't study him as much as I do. Even before when he was still evil, I took notice of his quirks and such. To me they were a bit fascinating considering that there was a reason behind each and every one of them.

I blushed deeply when I realized that his ice blue eyes had been staring right back at me. Quickly, I looked down. A deep chuckle sounded from Scourge. Damn, it was so sexy. Words could not describe how much I wanted him. Throughout this month, I had to restrain from kissing his face off. I know, it sounds really weird but I guess I couldn't help but want to pick up from where we left off when we were dating before – just without all of the supernatural drama. Just a normal, serious relationship. Miguel, as Scourge's name actually was but I can never put it through my mind mentally though it rolls off my tongue quite easily, was the type of guy to take things slow. Sure, we had been on tons of dates but he hadn't made his move. Maybe he didn't want to be forward or he just hasn't kissed anyone since he has been back. I highly doubt the latter because I'm sure someone laid his sexy ass a bed but the thought was still a bit comforting. Way better than thinking that maybe he didn't really like me at all. Sometimes I wondered if he only hung out with me because he was just a good guy and didn't want to be rude.

"Like what you see," Scourge asked, his deep Hispanic accented voice holding a smirk in it. I looked up to see him smiling slyly at me causing me to blush lightly. For some reason, he made me nervous and bashful. The butterflies he awoke in my stomach weren't exactly gentle either. Sometimes I felt as if I was in some type of teen romance novels with all the sweet things he does and my annoying love-struck jitters. I don't know if the analogy annoyed me or made me even more giddy.

"Maybe," I replied, smiling shyly back at him. His smile grew as he nudged my shoulder.

"Ready for me to walk you home? It's starting to get late." I looked up at the orange sky and realized that the sun was indeed setting down on the world. When he asked me to hang out today, I vouched to study around the quad because of the nice weather which seemed to take up more time than I had thought.

"Yea. I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were out here for so long." He smiled down at me as he got up and held out his hands. I took both them and he pulled me to my feet. Before I could grab my backpack, he grabbed it himself and slung it over his shoulder. "You don't have to hold my bag all the time," I told him. He glanced at me as I slowly laced my hand with his.

"I know," was all he replied as we began to walk. He gave my hand a squeeze as he pulled me closer and pecked a kiss at my temple. I blushed lightly at the feel of his soft lips. I couldn't wait to feel them against mine again. I leaned against him more, wanting to absorb some of his body heat. "You cold," he asked me. As we were walking, it had gotten a little chilly out. Although I wasn't exactly cold, I still nodded anyway to see what he was going to do. At first I expected the whole give a girl your jacket thing but instead he got behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed at the butterflies that arose in my stomach due to his touch. "Better," he murmured in my ear.

"Much," I squeaked, causing him to chuckle again. When we reached my house, we saw that no one was home. It then occurred to me that my parents had went on a business trip and took little AJ with them. They would have took me too but they didn't want me to miss anything from school. Totally a usual parent decision if you ask me.

"Are you going to be alone all night," Scourge asked, concern etched all over his face. I nodded.

"My folks will probably be gone for a few days." I shrugged. "I'm kind of used to it. They travel at least once a month."

"Well, are you going to be safe – by yourself?" That question made my stomach churn. I hadn't exactly been thinking about Lucifer lately and if I would ever truly be safe. I guess I blocked it out of my mind the best I could. I didn't want to live my life in paranoia. Then I would just go mad.

"Of course. The only danger around here would either be the crazy cat lady who lives next, the suspicious old couple across the street, or the Chinese food delivery guy. All very threatening if you ask me," I joked. Scourge cracked a smile to show that he was amused by the comment but the concern still wavered over his face. "I can take care of myself," I told him.

"I know that you can but there's just so much going on in the world and you're so small that I can't help but to worry about you." I smiled, shaking my head.

"Well, you could always come inside for a little bit. I can order some food, bust out a couple of movies, have a little cuddle time, and maybe – just maybe I can kick your ass in a pillow fight." Scourge smiled at him, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I'd love to." I jumped up to peck a kiss at his cheek before turning to unlock the door. As we walked inside, I noticed Scourge tense up a little bit. His ice blue eyes roamed around the house curiously but almost suspiciously at the same time.

"What's wrong," I asked him. He glanced at me multiple times between his gazes around the house.

"It's nothing. I just…I just feel as if I've been here before." A twang rang through my stomach as he said that. Scourge had only been in my old apartment where I lived with my aunt so how could this house be familiar to him? Then again, Scourge did have to have lived somewhere close to her before he moved in next to her. Could this have been where he had lived before? I shook off my strange feeling as I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. I had him sit down in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table before going to take out all the takeout menus we had and laid them out in front of him.

"So what sounds good to you?" He shrugged, leaning his head back so he could look at him since I was standing behind him.

"Whatever you want is fine. I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." He smiled up at me as I begun to raise an eyebrow at him. "So what sounds good to _you_?"

"Um, we can go traditional with pizza and wings."

"Can some be pepperoni?"

"Of course! I love pepperoni! Especially with extra cheese."

"Where have you been all of my life?" I blushed and let out a laugh. His words stung unintentionally. I was around for a while and we were very compatible. It just sucks that he doesn't remember. Sure, its nice that he doesn't remember all of the hardships and fights we've been through but sometimes I just wished that he would remember one good memory we had together. There was a lot whether the old him realized it or not. Sure, he was an ass and everything but he did make me very happy.

After I called the order in, I tugged Scourge into the living room. He laid himself out on the couch while I started to pull out movies I thought he would like to watch off of the movie rack. I felt the unreadable stare on me before I even glanced at him. It was weird the way his face was completely blank although his eyes showed that he was trying to put something together in his mind. Maybe he did remember but it just didn't make much sense to him. The thought of him remembering did make me rejoice but also get a bit scared. We didn't exactly leave off on good terms. The look in his eyes eventually faded, leaving just a blank stare upon me. It wasn't a mean or threatening stare but I couldn't exactly tell if it was one of adoration either. He was just _staring_. Either way, I couldn't stop myself from blushing more and more each time I looked over at him. I was just too whipped.

Finally, when I laid out all of my favorite movies and more, I turned to him. "Pick one," I said. His ice blue eyes slowly moved from me to the movies in front of us. He got up from the couch to sink down on the floor beside me, so close that I could smell the faint smell of his cologne. I looked down to his broad chest that was moving up and down to the rhythm of his slow breathing. My fingers itched to run themselves over his chest just to feel his heartbeat. To feel that he was human. I looked to his muscular arms next to see his veins were popping out alongside his muscles, lightly pumping blood. I could see a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve on his shoulder and another one peeking out from below the waistband of his jeans. Scourge had never openly expressed an open interest in tattoos before but then again he never really did say anything about any of his personal interests. I scooted closer to Scourge and slowly began to roll up his sleeve.

Under it lay a full shoulder tattoo of a dark red rose that had a thorn like crown design bordering it. It was absolutely beautiful. I reached out to trace it lightly with my fingers. I heard his breath hitch as my skin met his. He looked over at me. I glanced up at him as I continued to trace. "Nice tattoo," I told him simply.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Did it hurt?" He shrugged.

"I didn't think so."

"How long did it take?"

"I had to go back a couple times. Once to get the rose done, then the bordering, then twice for coloring."

"Why'd you get this tattoo?"

"It reminded me of someone."

"Who? If you don't mind my asking." He sighed softly as he looked away. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I understand."

"It's not that I don't wanna talk about it. I just don't really know how to explain it. I just used to have dreams, very vivid dreams, and I kind of didn't want them to stop. But one day, they did so I got a tattoo to remind me of her."

"Her? The girl in your dreams?"

"Yes. She was everything to me as psycho as that sounds since she wasn't real but I didn't want to let her go."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry about." He looked up at me and smiled. "Besides, I did get the girl of my dreams in reality anyway." He stroked my cheek. "And that's all I'll ever need." I blushed deeply.

"Your dream girl…did I remind you of her?"

"Yes. You guys are almost symmetrical in everything. It's as if I knew I was going to meet you but I just didn't know when." I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Well your tattoo is very beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I looked into his ice blue eyes to see that he was being dead serious. His eyes held caution but also anxiety as he started to lean down towards me. My heart began to beat faster as he closer and closer. He was finally about to make his move. He was actually going to kiss me. I couldn't wait for that feeling. The feeling of fullness – of having him as mine. Just when our lips brushed, the doorbell rang. I swore mentally as Scourge pulled away with a deep sigh. "I'll get it since I'm paying for it," he said simply before getting up and walking towards to the door. I let out a frustrated sigh before looking to the movie Scourge was looking at before I started talking to him about his tattoo. To my surprise it was Twilight. Scourge used to hate this movie. I made him watch it once when he slept over and ever since, he hated it with a burning passion. Whenever I saw it or brought up something about it, he would insult it. He even tried to burn my picture of Taylor Lautner one time. A small smile came upon my lips at the memory. He was so pissed when he saw it hanging up in my room. It was too funny.

Scourge walked back into the room, holding up the pizza before walking into the kitchen. He had turned before I could even smile at him. I guess he was kind of embarrassed that he tried to make a move and got interrupted. I didn't blame him. I would be too.

After we settled back down on the couch with pizza, chips, and soda, we popped the movie in and began to watch it. About halfway through, though, I felt Scourge's arm creep around my body. He lightly pulled me closer so that I was leaning against him. I laid my head on his chest, curling up so that most of my body was on him. I heard his heart start racing from underneath his chest. The sound of it made me smile as did it ease away the fear that he wasn't mortal – that his memory wasn't fully erased. That he was just pretending. But no, he was as human as he would have been if Lucifer had never found him.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me, his ice blue eyes holding a soft gaze. I shot him a shy smile in which he smirked in return. Just when I was about to lean up to kiss him, I felt his arms tighten around me in alarm. I was about to ask what was wrong until I heard the door continue to creak open. I looked to the door to see my parents walking in with AJ in tow. They were laughing before they looked to us. Immediately, their faces fell in concern – well at least my mother's did. My father on the other hand fell into a death glare. I was glad he didn't just flat out lunge at Scourge and try to choke him. I hadn't actually told them about Scourge. Sure, I had told them that I was dating someone but I never mentioned who it was. I'm not sure if I was scared of their reaction to us dating or if I just doubted they would like him. Even though he was a completely different person now, his looks were still the same. I doubt my father would forgive that face due to the torture it put our family through – me especially.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be home until Sunday," I said, shooting up from the couch – and Scourge's arms.

"We were but we forgot some files that we needed," my mom said, looking back and forth slowly between me and Scourge who I heard get up behind me.

"I see that you expected to be busy while we were away," my dad said, keeping a glare on my boyfriend. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. Scourge cleared his throat, stepping out from behind me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I imagined meeting you in a different manner. I'm sorry for any disrespect I may have caused to you," Scourge said. Both my parent's faces fell into shock for a second before they raised an eyebrow at him. I looked up to Scourge himself to see that he was blushing as well yet he continued to talk in his respective tone. "I'm Miguel Delgado." Dammit, I keep forgetting that's his new name. "I'm a medical student up at the college." He took a couple steps towards my father with his hand held out and a shy smile on his face. I watched as my dad's suspicious look deepened as he cautiously shook Scourge's hand. I was still kind of waiting for him to lash out and hit the boy. Although that would be a bad thing, it was still a very fatherly impulsive thing to do. My dad must really be restraining.

"Hello Miguel. I'm Dimitri. This is my wife, Marissa and our son Aaron. AJ for short."

"Hi," AJ yelled when he heard his name. Scourge smiled to my brother.

"Hi there." AJ yanked his hand from my mother's and ran up to Scourge. My boyfriend got down on his knees to shake my brother's little hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"What your name again?"

"Miguel."

"Me hell," AJ replied, a smirk on his face as he tilted his head. My parents looked like they wanted to snap on him but they seemed to be too busy trying to give me looks that they wished to speak with me outside the room.

"Um, I'll be right back," I told Scourge before walking into the kitchen with my parents trailing behind me. "Before you guys can yell at me, I can explain," I told them as I turned to face them. My dad crossed his arms.

"Please do. Rosalinda, what is that monster doing in our house?"

"Daddy, he's not a monster anymore."

"Then what is he? Cause he sure isn't a saint."

"Daddy, just listen to me."

"Do you even care that he tried to kill you? That he tugged you around like his own personal puppet? What state of mind are you in to forgive him and let him back into your life when he could very well do the same thing? Didn't he die three years ago?"

"Daddy, he's a mortal now. None of that matters anymore."

"So just cause he's a mortal doesn't mean he's not as demented and twisted as he was before? Good judgment, daughter, very good."

"He's different, Daddy. Apparently, the spell only took away their darkness but their souls were still alive as were their bodies. So, they all became the people they would have been if Lucifer hadn't made them into his servants. Scourge has no memory of anything. Not Lucifer, not the war, not me, nothing from his time as a Dark Angel. I know what he did but trust me, he is a totally different person now."

"And how are we all supposed to believe that?"

"Why don't you just talk to him and see for yourself?" My dad took a deep sigh as he stared at me. "Please, daddy. That's all I ask." My dad shook his head at me before walking out into the other room. My mom and I exchanged a worried look before walking out after him. Scourge was now laying on the floor with AJ jumping around on him yelling that he was attacking him. Scourge was pretending to beg for mercy although I could tell that he was trying to contain his laughs.

"Miguel," my dad said, immediately catching both of the boys' attention. Before Scourge could attempt to sit up, AJ jumped on his chest and told him not to move or else. Scourge held up his hands to my little brother before looking to my father.

"Yes sir."

"What…What kind of medicine are you studying?" My dad crossed his arms as he said this, obviously intrigued to see if the answer given back was going to be bullshit or not.

"I wanna be a brain surgeon," Scourge replied back. "My adopted father was a brain surgeon too so I thought it would be cool to follow in his footsteps."

"Adopted father," my dad asked.

"Yes. My family passed away when I was about 9 or 10. So a friend of my uncle who lived in the states adopted me. He died not too long after I graduated from college."

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

"So, do you play any sports?"

"Yup. I'm pretty good at soccer and basketball but I also enjoy running track."

"Oh, so you're an all-around athlete?"

"Something like that." As they started to chat about sports and fitness, my mom put her hand on my shoulder. She sent me a soft smile when I looked to her.

"They're going to get along just fine," she said, giving my shoulder a squeeze before running up to the stairs. I assumed she was going to grab whatever they came back for. It didn't take her long. She was barely up there for a couple minutes before she came back down. By then, she practically had to drag my father and AJ away from Scourge. They were in love with him and hadn't even known him that long. He had such a great personality that it was impossible for them to not like him. Even as I watched him joke around with my brother that he would be ready for an attack later, I couldn't help but really get used to the new him. When my family finally left, I helped pull Scourge to his feet.

"Your family is very nice. You are very lucky," he told me.

"Yea. I'm sorry to hear about your family. How…how did they die if you don't mind my asking?" Scourge held my gaze for a moment before he looked down as his jaw tightened. The look reminded me of the old him and made my stomach churn for a second.

"They were murdered. Probably one of my father's gang rivals looking for revenge. I was hiding in a cabinet where I usually hid from my father when he would try to beat on me when it happened. I didn't see it happen but I saw their bodies. That was enough for me. Sure, I hated them but no one deserves to die the way they did." I stared at Scourge for a long while as he stayed quiet to let his story sink into me. The story didn't bother me though. He had told me it before. Hell, I had even witnessed part of it when I was in his dream. But I had just realized something. Lucifer had taken Scourge from this century, raised him during this time period but changed him at a certain age for whatever future I had chosen for him. That was why he had said that he would build up the Dark Angels again. Because they were alive and of an age of obedience, he could change them again easily. Very easily. The thought made me feel scared. Scourge noticed my sad face and put his fingers under my chin so that I would look up at him. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood. I can go if you want me to."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Stay. Please. Let's just go upstairs."

"Okay," he replied as I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairway. We walked up the stairs and into my room in silence. Scourge immediately took interest in my drawings. He walked over to my wall that had all my favorite drawings taped to it and stared at it curiously. I looked towards my nightstand and noticed the picture of us out in the open. Quickly, I walked towards the picture and put it face down. Scourge glanced at me, confused by my movement but not really bothered by it. He looked to the pictures of me with Cody and Victoria. "Is this your sister," he asked.

"Something like that." He glanced at me again before moving on to inspect my Dark Angel drawings. His eyes crinkled together in a thoughtful look. "What's wrong," I asked immediately, praying that the drawings didn't spark any memories.

"Nothing. I just got a weird feeling is all. You're a good artist though. I love your drawings. Maybe you can draw me one someday if you don't mind."

"I would love to." Scourge chuckled at me as I sat down on the bed. He walked over to stand in front of me. I grabbed his hands and brought his knuckles up to my lips to kiss them lightly. Scourge chuckled again before leaning down to kiss my forehead. He then kneeled down in front of me so that we would be at eye level with each other. "You can sit down if you want," I told him. He smirked at me.

"I'd actually rather beat you in a fight." My eyes widened in alarm before I felt the sensation of tickling against my stomach. I broke out into a fit of laughter as Scourge continued to tickle me. I fell onto my back when he started blowing on my stomach with his mouth playfully. He seemed pleased at my downfall and got on top of me, his hands still working against my stomach. I tried to push him off by his shoulders but he was still much stronger than me. He noticed me trying to get him off so he grabbed my hands in one of his and pinned them over my head. I started to kick my legs, still giggling from under him. "Had enough," he whispered huskily in my ear. Damn, it was sexy.

"Yea." Slowly, he began to let me go. As soon as I was free, I flipped us over. I grabbed one of my pillows and began to hit him with it. He yelled dramatically, covering his face with his arms. "No one messes with Rosalinda Bethany Rose and gets away with it." Scourge moved his hands so that I could see his raised eyebrow at me. He snatched the pillow out my hand, smacked me with it and then threw it across the room. He then grabbed my hips and flipped us over again but this time his body was pressed up against mine. I blushed deeply as I stared up into his ice blue eyes. "Miguel," I murmured as he laced his hands with mine to hold them down.

"Rosalinda," he whispered back, leaning in close to me. I let out a small giggle as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get over my shyness and get close to you." I smirked.

"I didn't know you were shy."

"Only around you."

"Why?"

"You're just so beautiful." Our eyes stayed connected as he started to get closer to me. Butterflies arose in my stomach as our lips brushed before the finally got crushed against each other in a soft kiss. After that, it was a wrap for me. Every part of my body was caught in a sensation of fiery emotions. He just kissed me so passionately, each kissed packed with a fire that was hard to keep tamed. I couldn't help but feel the last piece of the puzzle left of my heart get put back into place. I was whole again.

I pulled his closer against me, my hands that were once tangled in his hair now nimbly tugging at his shirt. He noticed what I wanted and sat up to take it off for me. I was surprised to see that scars still decorated his tanned skin. But then again, he did say that his dad used to beat on him. Maybe that was where most of his scars came from. Nonetheless, I still wrapped my arms around his muscular torso and brought him back down to me. Our hands both explored each other as both our clothes slowly came off. Yet, he never enforced any action of trying to have sex. He just kissed me, touched me, caressed me, kissed all over me, and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I never wanted him to stop. I loved how tight his arms held me, how well our bodies fit against each other. Even when we got tired, we still cuddled and kissed tenderly. I had never felt so romantically satisfied doing things so simple. Hell, I hadn't even felt this happy in years. Only he could do this to me and I was actually pretty okay with that.

A couple hours later found me laying on his chest, staring up at his sleeping dace. I had to admit to myself that I was falling in love with him all over again. Screw falling, I already was in love with him. But what girl wouldn't be if they were in my position? He was just so perfect. I cuddled up more against him, causing a slight groan from him as his arms tightened around me. I was about to let my eyes flutter shut before I noticed slight movement at my window. At first, I suspected it was just birds or something but my stomach tingled in a weird – almost alarming sensation. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. Something was here. Something was watching me. And whether I wanted to or not, I was going to have to face it.

**Very long chapter, I know but just as a little introduction/pick up to what's going on. Things will start coming together if you guys want me to continue this story. So I leave you all with this question as I usually do...**

**To continue or to delete? **


	2. Angel of Mine

**So I went with continuing it...**

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 2 Angel of Mine**

**_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_**

**_~Angel of Mine by Monica~_**

I awoke with a shudder from the cold breeze that hit my shoulder. Without opening my eyes, I felt Rosy's small body wrapped up tightly in my arms. Her body warmth collided with mine making us both comfortably warm since we were pressed so close together. I held her closer to me, enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms. Again, I felt a chill come over my bare shoulders. Damn, I almost forgot that we both barely had any clothes on. At least I could keep Rosy warm. Hell, last night I wanted to do a lot more than just keep this girl warm. I could still feel her plump lips moving against mine; still taste her small tongue, still experience the way her fragile body fit against mine. I smiled mentally at the memory. She was just such a good kisser and I am such a guy so of course the two do go together. Slowly, I began to open my eyes. The first thing that hit them was the bright sun. Immediately, I shut my sensitive and almost rolled over. If Rosy hadn't stirred slightly against me then I probably would have woken her up due to my movement – something I didn't want. I opened my eyes again and looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully on my chest, a far-away look on her face and her legs wrapped up with mine. She looked so beautiful. Carefully, I pecked a kiss at her forehead.

Although I could feel myself falling for her, I couldn't quite shake off the feeling that I _knew_ her. There was just a familiarity to her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. At times, the mental feeling wasn't exactly a good thing either. Sometimes it made me angry but other times it made me like her even more. Maybe even deeper than just like. But still, every time I was around her I had to struggle between the two feelings. Did I want to hate her or did I want to love her harder than she's probably ever experienced?

I guess after last night's make out session, I kind of knew what answer my heart was going for. But even before that, I knew that the love and care I held for her was going to outweigh the unexplained anger. I mean, it had to. How could I hate her and not even know what she did to make me feel that way?

With a sigh, I started to move out from under her. She whimpered from my movement, her arms tightening around me. "Miguel," she whined as she tried to keep me still. Her eyes fluttered as they tried to open. "What are you doing up so early?" I looked over to her alarm clock to see that it was noon. It was Saturday so I didn't have class which was good but I couldn't remember if I had work or not. Hopefully not. If I could stay in bed with her all day then I would.

"I just wanted to stretch," I replied, smiling down at my sleepy angel. She looked so cute with her messy hair and out of place facial expression. I pecked a kiss at her forehead as she reluctantly let me go. I got up out the bed and bent backwards to crack my bed. I also stretched out my arms that were a bit tense from holding Rosy so tight – not that I was complaining. I loved holding her. As I was rolling my head to loosen my neck up, I noticed Rosy watching me. Her wide, bright jade eyes stared at me curiously. She did that a lot when we were together. It was if I was something that she had never seen before and wanted to know more about. I understood it when we first started dating but now I'm not exactly sure why she looks at me that way. Sure, I like the fact that she finds me fascinating but the reason behind it would be pretty great too. I smirked back at her causing her to smile and look away as blush crossed her cheeks. I saw a shiver go upon her spine from the cold air, making her pull the covers closer against her. "You cold, mama," I asked her. She nodded, rubbing at her eyes as she turned onto her back. "Wanna wear my sweatshirt?" She shrugged, turning back to look at me.

"Or you could just come back in bed and cuddle with me instead." I smiled at her as I crawled back under the covers. She smiled softly up at me as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close against me. She buried her face in my chest as her hand began to rub my arm. I relaxed under her smooth touch, lightly taking in the vanilla scent of her black hair. We stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for a long while until she spoke again. I was on my way back to sleep when she did though. Her angelic voice bought me back to reality which I honestly didn't mind since it was just as good as my dreams. "Miguel," she asked. Damn, I loved the way she said my name.

"Yes."

"Um, I wanted to ask you something." I looked down at her to see that she looked a bit embarrassed. I took her chin in my hand and tilted her head up so that she would look at me. She blushed harder. "It's kind of a stupid question though."

"Tell me."

"Well, I wanted to know where we stand…" I raised an eyebrow. I saw Rosy's eyes light up somewhat at the look but I didn't really pay any mind to it.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you're my boyfriend, basically. I mean I had assumed that you before but I didn't want to cross any boundaries that weren't actually there…"

"Thought I was playing with you?" She looked down.

"It's not that. I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry."

"Hey," I said, pulling her face up closer to mine so that she would look at me again. "I would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to not to want to be your boyfriend."

"And are you the biggest idiot in the world?" I smiled as I shook my head.

"No. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my girl." She smiled before I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Besides I was waiting on you to make it official in the first place," I murmured against her lips. She gave me another kiss before pulling away.

"Why?"

"Not to sound mean but you're not an open book, mama. Sometimes you act as if you're afraid to get close to me. Now, I don't want to push anything on you that you're not ready for or that you don't want. I'm not that kind of guy. But if we're going to start being exclusive then I want you to talk to me. Tell me what he did to you. Let me know how to make your life easier for you. Help me help you."

"What are you talking about," Rosy asked, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. I felt her body tense up and also get ready to move away if it came to it. What the hell? "What who did to me?"

"Mama, are you alright," I asked, rubbing her back. Rosy sat up, causing me to let her go. She looked down at me.

"Answer my question first."

"Your ex, chica. I'm not stupid. It's obvious he did something horrible to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said with an almost relieved sigh.

"Then why do you act is if I'm going to spontaneously lash out at you half the time? If he hurt you then you have to tell me." I sat up and grabbed her hand. "Rosy, I just wanna protect you." She looked at our hands, tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him. Okay?"

"Rosy, holding in things only make them worse and you know that being a psych major. Have you ever talked about him before?"

"Partially. I don't exactly like thinking about him." I moved closer to her and pulled her back against me. "He was just…strange. I knew he was bad for me, I knew how it would end, I knew what damage I was in for but I just didn't listen to the facts. Instead I listened to my heart and that almost got me killed. I fell in love with who he really was and I don't know what happened. On the outside he was cold. So cold. He was mean, impulsive, and evil even. But on the inside… On the inside he was warm and sweet and charming and lost." She shook her head as her tears fell. "But he couldn't control which side he wanted to be dominant. I ended up getting caught in between the two and even now I don't know what side won. Don't get me wrong, he was great at first but things happen. People change. Things die."

"Is he dead?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"He died three years ago."

"Suicide? Murdered? Sick?"

"Combination of all three," she whispered. She hugged me against her, her tears dampening my shirt. "But it was for the best."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. We're both in better places now. Besides, I got the best guy in the world now don't I?" I kissed her forehead before I heard my cell buzz. I kissed her lips and caressed her cheek before grabbing my phone to see that I had got a text from the boss. Yup, I had work today.

"I'm sorry, mama but I gotta go. Duty calls."

"Okay. Call me later?" I shrugged on my jacket before leaning down to kiss her softly. What was meant to be a short kiss turned into a long heated make out as she grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me down onto her. "Aw, do you really have to go," she whined when I pulled away.

"Yes but if I get out early enough then we can hang out. Deal?"

"Deal," she murmured before kissing me again. She giggled as I squeezed her thigh when I got off of her. As I was about to walk out her bedroom, I saw a flash of something. An image. A memory? I saw Rosy's scared face as she was carried into the sky with a flash of black wings flicker behind her.

X

"Okay, okay, enough about your boring school work. Tell me about Miguel," Tori said as she threw a piece of cookie at me. We were at a Starbucks in the mall hanging out. Before she said that, I was telling her about school was going since she did ask me what was happening with my life. I had thought I had given her a basic answer but I guess not.

"He's fine," I said, popping in a piece of my own cookie into my mouth. She groaned.

"You are so hard to get information out of. You know that I wanna know what happened when he slept over last week." I shrugged.

"We slept. That's it." My light haired doppelganger raised an eyebrow at me.

"A girl like you alone with a boy with a body like that doesn't just sleep. One thing always and when I say always I mean something _always_ leads to another."

"Are you trying to call me a ho," I asked with a smirk. She shrugged, putting her nose up in the air to me.

"I ain't calling you a virgin."

"Hey," I exclaimed, throwing a piece of my cookie at her. She giggled at me. I should have picked up her Victoria's Secret bag and put her bra over her head. Before we came to indulge in our huge sugar cookies, we went out and did a little shopping before Scourge and Dante came to meet up with us.

"Come on. You guys had to have done something."

"Well we made out for a little while but after that, it was lights out for the both of us."

"Ugh, you are no fun. You're supposed to throw him on the bed and make him call you mommy."

"He already calls me mama sometimes."

"That's because he's Hispanic. It's a turn on for them. But, I guess that is a start. Won't be long before he has you screaming Papi."

"Tori," I said as I let out a laugh. She had the dirtiest mind ever. Sometimes I wonder how the Angels kept her in Heaven for so long with a mind like hers.

"What? I'm just telling you what I know." I shook my head.

"Enough about me. I wanna know about you and Cody now." Tori shrugged one of her small shoulders and took a sip of her latte.

"We're alright. We're taking a break."

"What? Why?"

"We just agreed to see other people for a little while. It probably won't last very long but we thought we would just test out what we really wanted to do in a love lives."

"How do you feel about that?" She shrugged again.

"If it meant I could have some fun for a little while then I'm down." I shook my head at her before following Tori's ray of sight to see that the boys had arrived. Scourge was dressed in a fitted black tee shirt, gray worn jeans, ad a park of black high tops. His hair was messy and he sported the black and red rubber bracelet I had made for him. Dante, on the other hand, was wearing a red fitted tank top with a worn black jean jacket, ripped black jeans, and red high tops. His hair was also messy ad he sported a tight spiked chain on his neck and a spiked bracelet. Honestly, I wasn't really surprised at their attire. Even when they were Dark Angels, Scourge dressed plainly and Dante was always out there with his clothing. Besides, it fit their personalities in the long run anyway. I looked to Tori to see that her eyes had lit up at the sight of Dante.

"Don't attack him yet, at least get to know him before you jump into his pants."

"No promises," she said before pulling out her compact mirror to check her makeup. I could only laugh and shake my head at my friend. Tori did look very pretty in her white bow shaped no sleeved crop top that showed her flat stomach, white skirt, and white platform sandals. Her now bronze blonde hair fell in beach waves down over her shoulders. I, on the other hand, was dressed darker with my Pierce the Veil no sleeved tee shirt, ripped black shorts and black converses. My dark hair was also pulled up into a ponytail.

"Hey mistress. Who's your friend," Dante said as he approached our table. Tori beamed at her new toy and introduced herself to him. She practically pulled him down into the seat next to her – not that he minded. I looked to Scourge who smiled at me and pecked a kiss at my lips. I moved over to make room for him in the booth.

"You look nice," he told me as his arm crept up over my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"You're only saying that because you're boyfriend."

"No. I'm saying that because you always look beautiful." I giggled as he pecked a kiss at my cheek. "So, how is your day going babe?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good now that I got see you." I blushed and looked away as he kissed my temple. I glanced at Tori and Dante to see them playfully flirting with each other. At least they were happily preoccupied. I felt Scourge tug at my ponytail to get my attention bag. I snuggled up to him causing him to chuckle.

"So, what did you do today?"

"I went to my morning classes, worked out for a couple hours and the I got to see my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed me nose making me giggle.

"Sounds like a fun day." He opened his mouth to say something but Tori and Dante got up causing both our attention to go to them. We raised an eyebrow at our friends causing them to smile bashfully.

"We're gonna go shop around and met up with you guys later, okay? Okay," Tori said quickly before dragging Dante off. I couldn't help but laugh as they walked off. Scourge shook his head, an amused smirk on his face.

"They are the most unlikely pair I have ever seen," I commented.

"You got that right." I nudged him so that he would look back over at me.

"Is Dante your adoptive brother," I asked him. He nodded.

"Roxy is his sister too but we were all young enough when I joined their family that we just see each other as blood." He nudged me back. "So, what do you want to do since our friends so nicely left us alone?" I smiled at him.

"We can go shopping." Scourge rolled his eyes at me causing me to giggle but got up and held his hands out to me. I grabbed my coffee ad his hand and let him help me up. We walked out to the mall where Scourge let me drag him to Wet Seal. "Look out for a cute graphic shirt and ripped shorts for me, will you?" He nodded before walking away. I walked over to the opposite side of the store and looked around for a couple minutes. I had picked up a couple things before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Scourge holding a gray crop top tee that said "Cute and Sassy" and a pair of ripped shorts overalls. The outfit was so cute. "Miguel, you're a genius," I said before trying to grab the outfit. He yanked it away. He also snatched the clothes I had out my hands as well.

"I'll pay for it," he told me.

"You don't have to do that."

"Well I want to." He pecked a kiss at my cheek before walking off to the cash register. Damn, he was so nice. A little bit too nice. Or is this just how nice boyfriends are supposed to be? I guess I just never saw Scourge as the type of boyfriend who actually shopped with his girlfriend and bought her things. But I was not complaining.

The next store we went to was Hot Topic in which I distracted him by having him listen to some of the music that I was into while I went off to buy him a black no sleeved button up shirt that had white paint splatter designs on it, a gray superman shirt, and a joker tank top. I smiled at him when I handed the bag to him. He rolled his eyes at me but thanked me. Then the asshole went and bought me the CDs I wanted. He could never let me win, could he?

As we were walking around the mall, we passed a Decal shop in which I saw two designs that said "I heart my crazy boyfriend" in pink and "I heart my crazy girlfriend" in blue. I immediately fell in love and dragged Scourge over to the store. "If you let me buy yours then I'll let you buy mine," I told him.

"No," he said simply before walking to the worker and asking for the two himself. As I pouted, he looked back at me and smiled. I gave him the finger which only made him throw his head back and laugh. He gets both the decals on black hoodies and boy did they look cute. I couldn't wait to put mine on. Scourge chuckled at how big the small unisex hoodie was on me but yet he still told me how cute I looked.

"Thank you for all the stuff," I told him as we were once again walking around the mall.

"Anything for you, mama."

"So, where do you work at?"

"I'm an intern at the local hospital. At the college I went to before grad, they had us start interning at hospitals freshman year. Although I hated it at first since they had us doing paperwork all the time, I gained more experience and now they pay me pretty well because I can do most of the little stuff for everyone."

"So you like interning now huh?"

"Yup. But only because I'm getting closer to where the action is at. Right now, I'm at the children's hospital being their big buddy and stuff."

"Aw that sounds like fun."

"It can be at times. Its ever boring, that's for sure." I giggled and nudged him.

"So do you have your own apartment?"

"Yea. Even though I love me siblings to death, I do need my space."

"Understandable. Do you like living alone?" He shrugged.

"It's alright but it can get lonely at times. Or at least it is for a minute or two since Dante never wants to take his ass back to his dorm where he belongs. But, I would like it if you came over one day. I can make us a nice dinner, bust out some old albums and maybe make a dance floor out of the living room." I pushed him lightly.

"You should be making a wrestling ring for our rematch since you did cheat last time."

"How did I cheat?"

"I was not ready!" He smiled down at me.

"Alright but you're just going to lose anyway. Don't worry though, I'll let you think you've got me a couple times but I will still pin your little ass down."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"That's a promise, chica." I giggled as he lightly pushed me with his shoulder. Scourge sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He dug it out and chuckled down at the text he was reading. "So, the new lovebirds have already made a date and are ready to go. Your friend is waiting for you near Forever 21."

"Aw, but I don't want to leave you yet." Scourge chuckled and pulled me closer to kiss me softly.

"How about we go out tonight? I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yea. Sounds great." We kissed again before giving each other a hug and going our separate ways. As Scourge had turned though, I noticed his eyes flash red and his facial expression changed into confusion. He had done that look last week when he had left my room. The thought of whatever was going through his mind scared me. I could only hope that it was only my imagination. My fear of the old Scourge resurfacing playing mind tricks on me. But just like last time, Scourge shook out of it and continued on his way. As I walked to meet up with Tori, I tried my hardest not to think about Scourge changing. I mean I had told him briefly about what he had been like before and he is seeing first-hand the damage it has done to me. So far, it doesn't seem like he would ever want to put me through that again. Or at least I hoped he didn't. I had actually been working on trying to tell him that I loved him. Sure it may seem soon and everything but we were spending almost every day together for a long while now. How could I not fall in love with him?

"Did you jump his bones," I teased Tori when I reached her. She smiled mischievously.

"Not yet but I'm working on it. You let me know when Miguel jumps yours though." I shook my head at her, pushing her lightly as I laughed.

We went back to my house to change into party dresses and for Tori to do my hair. Scourge had texted me saying that we were all gonna go out to the club. Tori practically jumped through the window at that. She couldn't wait to put on her favorite white dress that fit all her curves and made her look like the sexiest thing ever. She also couldn't wait to throw me in a skin tight red dress and make me look like a Victoria's Secret model. I could only glare at her as she made me over. Of course, she merely ignored the look but she knew she was in for it later. The boys did pick us up but in their own cars. Yup, Tori definitely was not coming home with me that night. Hell, her and Dante practically ditched me and Scourge the second we got in the place. We didn't mind though. We just went to the dance floor and danced for a while. It was actually really fun. Scourge was a good dancer and even though I have absolutely no coordination whatsoever, he would grab my hips and have me move like I knew what I was doing. He also made me consider jumping his bones which was a bad, bad thought.

It wasn't until I started drinking that everything started going wrong. Even though I had a girly drink, I began to feel really dizzy. After the dizziness swept me into an overall mind takeover, I was done for. All the people around me were Dark Angels again. I could see their hatred towards me. I could see the hunger and anxiety to rip me limb from limb. In the corner stood Lucifer, smiling at me sadistically. He pointed behind me where Scourge was. I turned quickly to see my boyfriend's demon face back. The glare on his face was deadly and made me scared. I stepped back from him but my feet hit something. I looked behind me to see glass. We were in a glass box. Just me and him. I yelled his name in fear as he raised his hand to reveal his demon-like claws. _"You chose this_," his voice said before his hand came down on me.

I jerked awake to see that I was in a car. I turned to see Scourge driving, his tense face watching the road. His jacket was around me, his familiar smell of cinnamon hitting my nose. Slowly, I began to relax. It was only a dream. Scourge was still Miguel and I was still safe. I guess that wasn't really what worried me. I wasn't drunk. Something was slipped into my drink and it wasn't one of those normal date rape drugs or else I still would have been unconscious. It was someone who knew who I was – who wanted to awake my fears and let me know that they were coming. But who? Lucifer, obviously but he had ever harmed me just by himself alone. He had others do his dirty work for him. My throat became dry as I looked over to my boyfriend who was now staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"_If you do choose to go against me then I promise you then I will have Miguel kill you – for good this time."_

Lucifer's words rung into my head, making my stomach drop in fear. If I had learned anything about Lucifer, it was that I knew when he made a threatening promise – he kept it. Looking at my boyfriend now, I couldn't imagine him hurting me but that doesn't mean that he never will.

"Are you alright," he asked me. "You passed out. I think the bartender mixed your drink wrong or something."

"Yea, Miguel. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Scared me? You gave me a fucking heart attack, chica."

"I'm sorry." He caressed my cheek softly.

"What were you dreaming about when you were asleep? You kept talking."

"What did I say?"

"Mostly no but then you said Scourge. Is that your ex's name?" I looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. I hated being in this predicament with him sometimes. If he doesn't know that he was my ex then he'll be hurt by thinking I'm still in love with someone else but if he does know that he's my ex then who knows what he'll feel.

"Yea. I'm sorry. I guess your mind just takes you crazy places sometimes. There are just some things you can't forget."

"I understand." He leaned over to peck a kiss at my forehead. "Just as long as you're alright." I nodded.

"Will you stay the night with me? After passing out, I-"

"Yea. I'll take care of you." He smiled at me. I smiled back before feeling my head throb again. The last thing I remember seeing was Scourge's smile drop and his eyes flashing red as the demon cracks in his face returned.

**Nice long, very fluffy chapter for you all. The next chapter is also fluff haha. Don't worry though, some supernatural drama is a brewing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Where I Am

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 3 Where I Am**

_**Don't move, let me take in this moment of you  
Just stay where you are.  
This night it's beyond what I've dreamed  
And if time stops now I'd be alright  
Cause the picture from this will be of you and I**_

_**~Where I Am by Nasri~ (Best Song EVER!)**_

I pulled at my shirt as I waited patiently at the door of Scourge's apartment. He had invited me over in the beginning of the week and had told me not to dress up. Not that I was complaining. I felt more comfortable wearing casual clothes anyway. He also sent me directions to get here but I had no trouble finding the apartment complex. It was actually very well known. The building was called the _Dumain _and sat in the heart of the city. I had heard about it before and rode pass it often when I came downtown for art shows. I just never really paid it any mind before. I also hadn't been expecting Scourge to live in a place like this. Not only was the building huge but it was also very, very fancy. Lots of young billionaires and rich kids who just moved out the house lived in this building. Of course that meant there were lots of parties here. But there was a restaurant and a club on the first level that I know Tori has been to before.

The scenery was pretty though. There were glass windows that overlooked the town square that replaced walls on the outer side, exotic plants decorating the hallways, and the walls painted with bright vibrant colors. It reminded me of a movie party scene or something. I could see why Dante never wanted to be in his dorm when he could be here with Scourge. It was a very beautiful place.

Scourge opened the door, snapping me out of my inspection of the hallway. He was wearing the black and white button up no sleeved shirt I had bought him a couple weeks ago, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was in its natural curls in which some of it fell into his eyes. I blushed at how the shirt emphasized his lean arm muscles and tatted shoulders. My cheeks got even redder when I noticed his ice blue eyes intensely analyzing my outfit. I was only wearing a red lace fitted crop top that stopped just above my belly button, high waist black shorts, and red converse platforms. I had straightened my hair so that it fell down over my shoulders. I had also put on some red and silver smoky eye makeup with dark red lip gloss. Even though my attire was casual, I did try to make sure I looked good enough to impress him. By the way his eyes were staring me down; I could see that I had succeeded.

"Hey Miguel," I said, smiling bashfully at him. "I bought some pajamas like you told me to," I said, holding up my duffel bag. Yea, I guess I forgot to mention that I was sleeping over…

"Good," he murmured before gently grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I could only giggle at him before he pressed his lips against mine. Immediately, I melted under the kiss. It was just so slow, so passionate. He took his time molding my lips with his. It felt like hours before I felt his tongue flick at my lips. I couldn't help but to press myself against him and tangle my hands in his hair as our kiss deepened with our tongues. His arms tightened around me, almost picking me up a bit. I wanted to stay in that moment forever just so that I could kiss him like this. It was just so perfect. Just like him.

"I missed you," I breathed when he pulled away. After the club incident a couple weeks ago, we had both gotten really busy. At first I merely thought he was avoiding me since I kind of did freak out on him when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming about how I was afraid someone was after me. It took him a whole half hour to calm me down. But he did understand what I was going through. As far as he knew, I had gone through a traumatizing relationship which was true but he just didn't know the whole story. I learned later after finally having a chance to talk to him on the phone that he had classes, work and sports that was keeping him busy. He barely had enough time to sleep. I, on the other hand, only had classes, work and sorority time with Tori. I had a lot more free time than he did but it still made it hard to communicate daily when he wasn't exactly around or near his phone. But nonetheless, we still made an effort to send each other good morning, good night, and just random texts during the day to show that we were thinking of each other. I was really lucky to have a boyfriend who showed his care even when he was really busy.

"I missed you too," he replied as he kissed my forehead. He tugged on my hips to pull me inside. The first thing I noticed as I stepped into the apartment was how big it was. The living room was twice as big as mine with a sleek black rug and black leather furniture. A huge flat screen TV was on the wall with various game consoles and a DVD player lying under it. I spotted a rack not too far from the TV that held a bunch of games and movies on it. He pointed out the guest room, main bathroom, ad his room doors to me before pulled me into the dim lit kitchen. Again this room was huge but he had decorated it very well. The table was embellished with china plates, roses, candles, wine glasses, and a small tiffany's box. The marble counter and cabinets were painted a soft cream and reflected the light from the candles softly, making the scene even more intimate. Seeing all of it made me smile.

Scourge led me to sit down in the seat where the tiffany's box was. He grabbed my duffel bag and pecked my cheek. "I'm gonna go put this away and when I get back then you can open your present," he told me. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked away.

"I don't need a present," I whined.

"That's too bad," I heard him yell from the living room. Whatever. I pulled out a box out of my pocket and smiled at it. And he thought he was slick. He could think again. When Scourge walked back into the room, I held up the box up to him. He rolled his eyes at me but took it from me. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," I said, smiling up at him. He did as he was told to reveal a gold chain that had a gold diamond encrusted cross as the pendant. He smiled at it for a second before looking to me with concern.

"How much did this cost you?"

"None of your business. You love it, you're keeping it." He rolled his eyes again but kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." As he was putting the chain on, I went on to open my gift. My eyes almost bulged out of my head at the sight. My present happened to be a diamond tennis bracelet and a silver ring that had a huge heart cut diamond on it. "Do you like them," I heard him ask nervously. Hell, if this was what a random gift was then I'm afraid of what more occasional presents would look like – or even my engagement ring if we ever got that far.

"Miguel, these are really beautiful but I can't accept these. They look way too expensive. How much did they even cost?" He kneeled down in front of me, plucking the tennis bracelet out of the box.

"Don't worry about that. And don't worry about expenses. I wanted to get these for you. You deserve something nice." He gently put the bracelet on my wrist as he said this. "Besides, I haven't seen you in weeks. Don't you think I need a little more than a candle lit dinner to make up for it?"

"A candle lit dinner would have suited just fine." He shook his head.

"Not the way I see it." He kissed my fingers. "You deserve all that I can give you." I smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled back and leaned up to kiss me softly. The kiss lasted a couple minutes, just our lips pressed together, before he slowly pulled away. I felt cold metal slid onto my finger. We both looked down to see him sliding the ring onto my finger. "It's a promise ring," he murmured, "A seal of my love for you." I felt my heart flutter at his words as my stomach stung with butterflies.

"Miguel," I murmured as he squeezed my hand. He looked up at me, his ice blue eyes burning with a passion that I had never seen before. The sight intrigued me.

"I wasn't exactly sure when the right time would be for me to tell you but I just can't hold it in any longer… Rosalinda, I love you. I love you so much and I know that it seems early but I can't stop my feelings for you. They are so strong. I have never felt this way for someone in my entire life. You are one of the most important things in my life right now and I can't even bear the thought of losing you. I'm not asking you to stay with me for the rest of eternity – not yet anyway – but I am asking humbly that you will have me for as long as you can. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm so happy that you're mine. I love you so much, _mi amor._" I smiled down at my boyfriend, squeezing his hands in mine.

"I love you too, Miguel. More than you know. And trust me, I'm not going anywhere for a long time." He smiled at me, leaning up to kiss me again. Again, this kiss was very passionate and slow. I couldn't help but to lower myself onto his lap and deepen the kiss. His strong hands pushed me against him before tangling themselves in my hair. We would have kissed much longer than we did but the beeper on his oven rang loudly, causing us to jump away from each other. I blushed deeply as Scourge laughed to himself.

"_Lo siento_, I almost forgot dinner was still cooking."

"It's alright. What did you make us?"

"Hmm, guess you'll have to wait and see now don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yup," he said with a smirk. He helped me up and put me back in my seat. Then he put a blind fold over my eyes. He tied it really tight too, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't try any funny business," I warned him. "I do have a black belt in martial arts." I heard him scoff.

"Oh please. I could still kick your ass."

"What was that?"

"You heard me, chica."

"Oh someone thinks he's tough now huh?"

"No, someone knows he's tough. His girlfriend just likes to think she can beat him up when she knows he will slam her little ass just on that floor."

"Keep talking, chico and see what happens." I heard him chuckle at me. His voice sounded a bit far which didn't make me feel too good. If he was going to have me here with a blindfold on then I wanted him near me. The unspoken protection made me feel safe and secure. I didn't want to not have my eyes so that I could know what was going on and help myself. I jerked away when I felt something hot and hard touch my lips. "What the hell are you doing," I said quickly. I reached for the blindfold but he grabbed my arms and stopped me midway.

"Relax, _Hermosa. _It's just food. I want you to try it without you seeing it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see something." I raised an eyebrow but took a bite out of the warm food. My mouth was thrown into an array of flavor but the one thing I could point out was cheese. And spices. Oh, I see. He was playing Guess the Food with me. How cute.

"Cheese bread," I asked him.

"Yea. Now be careful with the next thing. It's kind of hot." I felt something soft touch my lips. Slowly, I let him ease what I think was a fork into my mouth before closing down on it and tasting the food. I made out the taste of chicken, noodles, and another variety of flavors. But it sure was damn good. "It's garlic chicken parmesan spaghetti. My own original recipe actually."

"Both of them you made up yourself," I asked as he took my blindfold off of me.

"Yea. I like cooking. Experimenting with different stuff is kind of my thing. Everyone says that's why I like chemistry so much. I get to put new things together and see what it makes." I smiled at him.

"So, you know how to cook original Italian food?" He nodded. "But aren't you Puerto Rican?" Scourge rolled his eyes at me, causing me to laugh. We ended up not eating our food the way we're supposed to which I found much more fun. We fed each other the delicious entrée and had sips of wine in between. Even though Scourge knew I was underage, he didn't seem to mind me drinking. I guess he understood we all need a drink every once in a while – especially in college. We also kissed in between all that, both our lips frosted with flavor from the spaghetti's sauce. Scourge also showed me that he had made a homemade Oreo ice cream cake which blew my mind. He was a really good cook – something I was not expecting. Sure I knew he could cook before but only because he had lived for so long that he might as well have taken up the skill. It made me wonder if some of the skills he had obtained never left him. That thought kind of scared me though. His fighting skills were pretty intense… I couldn't exactly dwell on that for too long since Scourge slyly put some whipped cream onto my neck and slowly licked it off. Damn him. His soft lips and warm tongue worked so nicely against my skin. He also was hitting my weak spot which made it so much worse but better.

Once we were done eating everything, I helped him wash the dishes and put them away. That was the only part of the night I could say that we didn't have our hands all over each other. But the confession of love usually almost awakens the element of lust and sexual tension. Not saying that I felt obliged to have sex with Scourge but I really did want to and judging from the way he had started kissing me that night: he was having me sleep over for a reason.

I noticed that the furniture in the living room was actually more spread out than in a usual room, leaving a large open space in the middle. I raised an eyebrow as Scourge turned on the stereo from behind me. Guess he wasn't kidding about turning it into a dance floor. I blushed when I felt his hands smooth over my hips and his lips brush against my ear as his husky voice whispered to me. "You did want your rematch didn't you," he asked. I smirked as I turned around to face him.

"Only because you think you can beat me up." He raised an eyebrow.

"Chica, I know I can." I smirked wider as I pushed him away from me. We both discarded our shoes, smirking deviously at each other. I saw the same look in eyes that was there when he was a Dark Angel. One of a predator cornering its prey. But it didn't worry me this time because we were playing around. The look didn't mean anything. Or at least I hoped it didn't. Suddenly, I felt Scourge grab my legs and fling me up over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise before punching at his back. "You are such a cheater," I exclaimed. He threw me down onto the couch. I tried to prevent him from getting on top of me but he grabbed my arms and pinned them down easily.

"You should pay more attention to your enemy – small girls like you are very easy to take down." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Is that what think?" He smirked as he nodded. "Think again," I replied before pushing my hips so that we rolled onto the ground, me on top of him. He swore from the sudden movement before I scrambled to get from out of his legs' grip and pin him down my holding his shoulders down. I had tried to grab his hands but he was too quick for me.

"Looks like someone is proving me wrong aren't they?"

"Yup. Stronger than I look huh?"

"Yea. Much stronger than you look." He then grabbed my hips and flipped us over so that I was once again on the floor with him in between my legs. I blushed lightly at how close against me he was but focused more on trying to wiggle from under him. Of course my attempt failed since he was heavier than me. He grabbed my hands in his and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You know, the way you think you can get away from me is cute."

"I'm not letting you win." He chuckled.

"Doesn't seem like you really have a choice." My breath hitched as he lightly licked my ear. "Besides, I thought you liked it when I show my dominance over you."

"What are you talking about," I said, my stomach burning in warning butterflies.

"I've noticed that you like being the one being controlled. You like it when I hold you down, when I pin you against things, when I use my strength on you, when I have you under my control." His voice dropped to an even softer whisper before he leaned down and began to kiss on my neck. Damn… He was turning me on already and he had barely done anything. I whimpered as I felt his sharp teeth lightly bite the center of my weak spot.

"Miguel," I moaned as he continued on to suck. My legs buckled around his hips, pulling his lower area against mine. I lightly grinded against him, causing him to let out a low groan. I pulled his head up so that he could look at me. He smiled, lightly caressing my face.

"You alright?" I nodded.

"Yea. I just…I was thinking that we could um…but I don't know if…"

"What are you talking about," he asked, his eyebrows coming together in concern.

"…Sex," I murmured. "I mean, we never talked about it before and us alone here is causing so much sexual tension and I don't think we're doing a very good job of avoiding it."

"Rosy, if you want me to stop then I will."

"I don't want you to stop, that's the problem."

"Then what do you want?" I looked down, blushing from my embarrassment. Scourge and I had never been in this situation before. Even our first time, he had asked for permission but I had never actually told him directly that I wanted to make love to him. But Miguel is different from Scourge. I had to keep reminding myself that.

"You," I murmured. "But if you don't want to tonight then that's okay too. I just…," I trailed off as he lifted my chin up so that I could look at him. Strong lust lied in his eyes as well as the soft care for me. It made me wonder what he was about to say.

"I want you too, Rosy. So much. But I've never been here before so I don't want to disappoint you if you're not-"

"You're a virgin," I asked, maybe in a bit too surprised tone. He blushed deeply, looking away.

"Yea…" I kissed his cheek softly.

"I won't be disappointed."

"But what if I'm not good at it?" I tilted his head back towards me so that he would look at me.

"You will be," I whispered before leaning up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, our lips moving in the slow rhythm they have been all night. That turned me on even more though. I couldn't help but to hold him closer against me. His hands gripped my hips before slowly moving to gently rub my bare legs. I moaned under his touch. I started to lift up his shirt, my fingers lightly caressing his hard stomach and broad chest. He broke the kiss so that I could pull his shirt off of him. I made him stay where he was, slightly sitting up so that I could peck kisses at his waist. I let my tongue probe out during the kisses to drive him crazy. Eventually he did let out a low groan. I smiled to myself before kissing up his abs. I rolled him over so that he was on his back as I continued to kiss his torso.

"Rosy," he moaned as I began to suck on his neck.

"Shh," I said before kissing him. His arms tightened around me as his kisses began to get rougher, the lust taking over his emotions. I sat up to take off my shirt. Scourge raised an eyebrow at my large breasts.

"Damn," he murmured. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. His hands slowly moved up my sides to my chest where he began to grope gently. I couldn't help but to moan as he went under my bra to squeeze. One of his hands – the one that wasn't working my breast – traveled across my back to my bra strap. Easily he unhooked it and slowly slid the straps down my shoulders. He rolled so that he was on top again as he actually removed my bra. He pulled away to gaze down at me. I blushed deeply under his soft stare. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled me up against him so that I was straddling his waist as our lips met again. He got a good grip on my legs before getting up, his arms under my legs. I wrapped them around his waist tightly to make it easier on him. I felt my back hit a wall as his lips went down to my neck. My hands tangled into his hair as he sucked, bit, and sucked at my weak spot. He was getting to that point where I didn't know how much longer I could wait until we got to the actual part.

He carried me to his bedroom where he laid me down on the bed. He pecked a kiss at my forehead before going to my chest. Now that was one of the three things I was not ready for. First off, that boy knew exactly how to do his thing with my chest. The way he licked and sucked and bit me. Damn, he was driving me absolutely crazy. He then kissed down my stomach and removed my shorts and panties. That was the second thing I was not ready for. Who the hell taught this boy how to use his tongue? Not that I'm complaining or anything but it felt amazing. I couldn't hold my orgasm too long from him in which he cleaned up nicely after he was done. The third thing I wasn't ready for was the way he did me. Of course at first, he was hesitant and nervous about entering me but I helped him ease into it. After that, I was done for. Even when he was moving slowly, he was still hitting the spot. When he went faster, he practically had me screaming. My nails left scratches in his back from him wanting to go even faster. That boy had nothing to be nervous about.

When we were finished after a couple rounds, I cuddled up on his chest and stared at the starry sky through his window. He was awake too, his fingers constantly running through my hair slowly. "You like the sky," he asked me.

"Something like that. Do you?"

"Yea. I always wanted to fly. See the world from a different perspective."

"I'm sure the view is beautiful." He chuckled.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "You tired, _amor_?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yes." I looked up at him, our sleepy eyes connecting effortlessly. "Goodnight, Rosy. Thank you for making this night special and for sharing your body with me. I love you so much." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Goodnight Miguel. Feel free to cook for me and make love to me sometime again." He chuckled, kissing me again. I snuggled back against his chest as his arms tightened around me. As my eyes drooped into unconscious, I couldn't help but realize for the first time that I was at peace. And it was all thanks to the one who I had always loved.

**So long, very fluffy chap. Next chapter will be interesting - or at least that's how it seems in my head right now haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Hear Me Now

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 4 Hear Me Now**

_**I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.  
But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.  
Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change  
Always a part of me, until the very last day**_

_**~Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead~**_

As I buttoned up my shirt, I glanced at Rosy who was sleeping soundly in my bed. Her naked body was wrapped up in my blanket but I could still see the outline of her sexy curves. It made me hate having to leave her even more. I didn't want to leave her at all but I had gotten a call from my boss who told me that our wing had a visitor who wanted to meet me. Honestly, I wanted to tell him and that visitor to go to hell. Sure I understood that I was only chosen because I was the top intern in that department but still I wished they had chosen someone else. Or at least chosen a different time to call. After last night, I didn't really feel like doing much other than being with Rosy.

Even though most guys would hate to admit this about nights like I shared with Rosy, I thought it was the best night of my life. If I could just replay last night over again then I would – multiple times. I mean being with Rosy made me feel good but sleeping with her…that was more than what I expected. I couldn't help but to love the way she felt, the way she screamed my name, the way her body felt pressed onto mine, the way she kissed me… I was so tempted to just ignore my boss' call and wait until she woke up to feel that sensation all over again. But I did need this job if I wanted to treat her like the princess she was. So that meant that I had to be an obedient little monkey and do what I was told. I just hoped that Rosy wouldn't take my abrupt leave the wrong way. Yea, she understood before but it wasn't the morning after we had sex for the first time.

Although I didn't want to wake her up, I knew that I would have to. Leaving a post-it note somewhere for her was not exactly the most sincere or gentleman act to show a girl after they shared their body. If anything that would only make her break up with me and I surely didn't want that.

So, I walked up to my sleeping beauty and started to lightly shake her small shoulder. "Mami," I murmured softly to try to get her attention. She whimpered under my movement as she stirred. The little action made me smile. She was just so cute. She turned onto her back as she stretched casually. She smiled at me as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning beautiful," I told her before pecking a kiss at her lips. Just as she put her hands at my neck and try to deepen the kiss, I felt her fingers brush against the fabric. She pulled away in confusion before looking down to see that I was almost fully dressed. Her mouth struggled not to twist into a frown as I saw hurt come into her eyes. I guess she knew the basics of what I was going to say. "I'm really sorry, Rosy, but I have to go. My boss called and told me that I had to get there soon. I'm really sorry to leave like this after last night, it's just that-"

"Its fine," she said though her voice was tight. I could see the disappoint and hurt in her eyes easily which made me feel even worse. She looked away, her eyes started to scan the floor around the other side of the bed. "Where's my duffel bag? I should get going too." With a silent sigh, I went to my closet and grabbed her red duffel bag. She quickly grabbed it out of my hand and hurried into the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around her. I sat down on the bed and waited for her to get out. I didn't want her to leave when she was upset with me. Hell, she would probably still be upset with me when she left but I at least wanted to try to make the situation better. If there was a way, I should say.

Rosy came out the bathroom dressed in a bright blue and white plaid tank top and light wash jean shorts and her feet in blue converses. She had left her long black hair falling down over her shoulders and some of it covered her face since it was a bit messy. Before she could make a break for the door, I grabbed her waist. She tried to avoid eye contact but I wasn't having that so I put my finger under her chin and had her look up at me. "Thanks for coming over. I had a lot of fun. We should hang out again sometime soon." She nodded.

"Yea. Call me when you have time." I only held onto her tighter when she tried to move. She sighed as she wearily looked up at me. "What," she asked.

"Please don't be angry." Her lips twitched up as if they were going to smile but instead she let out an amused scoff.

"Angry? Miguel, I'm not angry. I'm more embarrassed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a walk of shame I have to get to." She shrugged out of my grip and walked out my bedroom. Quickly, I grabbed my keys and hurried out after her.

"Rosy, it's not like that," I told her as she quickly walked down the hallway of my apartment complex.

"Then why does it feel like it," she said as she turned around. I quickly hopped into the elevator with her and waited until it was closed to talk. I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer to me. I saw tears brimming her wide eyes and it made me want to punch my boss in the face. He couldn't have picked a worse time to want me to be somewhere.

"Look, you know I love you. You know that. I wouldn't have told you that if I didn't mean it."

"Yea I know," she murmured. I kissed her forehead as I wrapped my arms around her. She hesitated for a moment but I felt her wrap her arms around me as well.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair.

"It's fine. Really." The elevator opened causing us to break out of our hug. I tried to grab her hand but she shot me a smile as she started to walk ahead. "Call me later," she said before hurrying out the building. Yea because that shows that she's still not upset at all. I shook my head and cursed at myself as I walked out to my car. As I did so, I watched as Rosy's car made its way out of the lot safely. I wasn't planning on moving when I got into my car until I saw her leave in good shape so the fact that I saw her beforehand just sped up the process a bit more I guess. Sure I may seem like a worried, overprotective boyfriend by doing that but I knew that my feelings for Rosy had changed since last night. They had intensified – a lot. Even as I was watching her sleep when I woke up that morning, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Damn. I knew I was deep before but now I'm just plain whipped.

When I finally got into my boss' office later that morning, I saw a tall man with short cut graying brown hair that was slicked back in a professional manner and bright auburn eyes who was wearing a black suit and a red tie. I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of the man. It wasn't that the man scared me or anything though. Instead, it almost felt I was excited or even happy. It was similar to the feeling I got when I first saw Rosy except hers was mixed in with anger. But still, I got the feeling as if I knew her – just like I feel as if I knew him but I just couldn't think of where from.

Mr. Brown, my boss, spoke up when he saw me. He was a short, round guy in his late fifties who was actually quite jovial and amusing when he wished to be. Although he can get annoying at times, you couldn't hate the dude. "Ah Miguel, I'm so happy you could come in on your day off," his deep voice boomed out. I slowly tore my eyes from the new man to the short one.

"You did say it was important, sir," I said, trying to keep the annoyance I felt out of my voice.

"It is. Very important in regards to you and your future." I raised an eyebrow in interest. "Miguel, you have been chosen to intern side-by-side with Dr. Lux here. He's a big time surgeon from New York City who heard about our internship program here and decided to work with us." The new man took a step towards me, offering me his long bony hand and a polite smile.

"I've heard a lot about your work young man and you have very much impressed me."

"Thank you," I said as I briefly shook his hand. As soon as our hands clasped together, I saw a flash of glowing red eyes and a pale hand over my father's dead body. Immediately, I pulled my hand away. Dr. Lux seemed at ease although I could see that he looked a bit worried at my newfound tense form. "Do I have to move to New York now," I asked, my gut twisting at the thought. I didn't want to leave Rosy when we had just gotten to the serious part in our relationship. Mr. Brown let out one of his big laughs as he shook his head.

"No, no, son. Dr. Lux will be working here with you."

"For your convenience of course. I'm sure you've gotten settled into your new graduate school as well as a new routine and I would hate to break that and make you start all over again. Besides, I am here to _help_ you. Try to make your journey to become a surgeon a bit smoother."

"Thank you. Your mentorship will be very much appreciated sir." Dr. Lux smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder in which if felt a tingling sensation run through my body in which I looked up at him in alarm.

"Not a problem. I'm sure we will be like father and son once all of this is over."

X

"A Dark Angel? Out of all things, she had to choose a Dark Angel," Cody fumed as we walked downtown. He had asked me about Tori and I sadly had to tell him about her budding relationship with Dante. As you can see, he wasn't too happy about that.

"Former Dark Angel. Besides, the guy isn't as creepy as he used to be."

"She's not even interested in guys like him!"

"Um, Cody, I hate to break it to you but Tori will hump anything with a penis nowadays. Immortality makes you have no standards." Cody rolled his royal blue eyes at me.

"I just wished she would have chosen someone more suitable for her."

"Don't worry; I think she knows what she's doing."

"She better. I have no problem kicking a mortal's ass for hurting her. I don't care if the guardian angels get mad or not."

"Hey, I've got her back. He won't hurt her. Plus, I've got Miguel to keep his eyes on him."

"Oh yea. They are brothers aren't they?"

"Yup. This means that you have nothing to worry about. We've got everything under control." He sighed.

"I really hope you're right. How are you and former Prince of Pyscholand anyway?"

"We're good, actually," I said as a smile made its way upon my face. I actually meant it when I said that too. Even though I was pretty embarrassed and upset the morning after we slept together, he did make up for it that night. He had showed up on my front doorstep with a bouquet of roses and an apology no girl could resist to forgive. Even when I kissed him to shut him up, he still had more to say. After that, I kind of made him show me how sorry he was in which he did a pretty good damn job of doing that too.

"Oh wow. Is that a genuine smile I see there," Cody teased as he poked my shoulder. I pushed him away.

"He just really makes me happy."

"I know and I'm glad that he does. You must really like the new him."

"Yea. He's much better than what he used to be. I just hope he doesn't go back to that."

"Don't worry, Rosy, they're mortal now. It will take a lot for them to go back to their old selves. And it's all thanks to you and Tori for that." I smiled and nodded as Cody reassured me. We both then turned at the sound of hearing my name being called. It took me a minute but I caught the sight of Scourge jogging up to us, a big smile on his face. My smile increased as well. He looked so cute in his fitted tee and ripped jeans. I jumped into his arms when he reached us, hugging him tight. He chuckled in my embrace but hugged me back.

"Hey," Scourge greeted me as he put me down. His eyes then went to Cody who was just staring at us with a small smile on his face. "Who's this," he asked.

"This is my best friend, Cody. Cody, this is my boyfriend Miguel," I said, introducing the two with a soft smile. Hopefully this time around they would be cool with each other. I eyed Cody's facial expression as Scourge held out his hand and offered my best friend a grin. Cody looked as if he was about to raise an eyebrow at the other boy but slowly smiled as he reached to grab my boyfriend's hand. As soon as their hands met, both of their eyes went wide open as did they stare right at each other. My stomach dropped as Scourge's face fell into a blank stare while Cody seemed to be in shock. Scourge quickly pulled back his hand. He blinked quickly, obviously trying to shake himself out of the daze.

"Sorry," the two boys said to each other in unison. They both exchanged a confused look before Scourge turned to me. "Call you later," he said simply. I nodded and pecked his lips before he walked off.

"What was that," I asked Cody. He shook his head.

"Nothing. It was just weird. That's all." I raised an eyebrow at him. He barely glanced at me, keeping his eyes on Scourge's retreating figure, as he put his arm over my shoulders. Something happened between that handshake but Cody just didn't want to tell me. And from the way he's looking at Scourge, I knew that whatever happened wasn't good.

X

I looked around curiously as I approached the front door of Dr. Lux's new house. He had moved down here to work with me personally and chose to live in this huge farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. I guess it wasn't weird since a lot of older people did choose to live out here since it was much more peaceful than the city but Dr. Lux didn't strike me as the older quiet type. Stereotypically, I saw him living in a penthouse apartment or a mansion with a slender wife and kids. But no, he lived alone out here near the woods. As if that's not creepy or anything…

"Miguel," Dr. Lux opened the door before I could even knock. I shot a polite grin at my mentor although he had scared the hell out of me. "I'm glad you could make it. Please come in." The tall man moved aside so that I could enter the house. As soon as I walked in, I felt the eerie atmosphere. Something didn't feel right in my senses yet my heart was telling me that I was welcomed. I couldn't even take a slight interest in the hallway before Dr. Lux led me into the dark living room where only a huge fireplace lit up the room. The room was carpeted with sleek red furniture and red chestnut tables and such. It was the only thing that actually fit Dr. Lux's looks.

"So, what did you want to talk about Doc," I asked him as he sat me down on the couch. There was a bottle of scotch on the coffee table with two short glasses.

"Just about us, really. Try to get to know each other a little better so that we know who we're working with," he said as he poured up both the glasses. "How about you start. What's your story?" I shrugged as I took a sip of the liquor he had offered me. It was strong with a bit of a tangy side taste to it but I liked it.

"My parents were murdered so I got put into a great foster home that raised me and put me through college until I ended up here in medical school working towards my dream job. Regular lifetime movie story if you ask me." Dr. Lux chuckled lightly at my dry joke.

"Usually lifetime movies like that also include the hero finding that special girl. Have you found her yet?"

"Yes actually," I said as a smile crept up my face. "She's great. I honestly ever expected I'd have someone like her come into my life and make it worth living."

"Yes. That usually is the case when it comes to love."

"Have you ever been in love, sir?" Dr. Lux gave me a long look, his auburn eyes saddening. He looked towards the fire as he began to speak.

"When I was your age, I was in your shoes essentially. I was young, in graduate school working towards my lifelong goal and then I met the girl of my dreams in a coffee shop. I remember she smiled at me from across the room and my friends dared me to go talk to her since she was dining alone. After that, it wasn't very hard to fall in love with her. She was smart, funny, clever, kind, caring, beautiful…everything a guy could want in a girl. We were in that puppy love stage for what back then felt like forever before we got married and bore a son. We were so happy together. We were living the dream, ya know. Big house, good incomes, a beautiful child, and all the time in the world. But that was before I found out that she was cheating on me – with another man and a whole other family. So, I snapped. I kicked her out but she took our son with her. The last words I ever said to her were that I hated her. Not too long after she left, she died – murdered."

"…And your son…did he survive," I asked lowly, cautiously. It seemed hard for him to talk about his ex-wife and I wasn't trying to push it.

"Yes. He made it out alive and I got ahold of him again. Him along with my other son I had with the women I had after her. My sons, they take after their mother in looks but are both me and their own selves in personality and strength. They are my greatest pride and joy. Miguel, understand that love is both evil and good. It gives you great feelings and even great children but kills you in the end. Just as it did to me."

"What…what were your sons' names if you don't mind me asking…?" Dr. Lux looked up at me, his eyes starting to get a bit dark.

"Miguel and Donatello." My stomach dropped in fear before I felt a strong hand around my neck and my back hit the arm of the couch with a sharp crack. I groaned in agony before looking up to see Dr. Lux's glowing red eyes and cracked demon face peering down at me. What the hell? I immediately kicked and punched at him but to no avail. The hits didn't budge him nor did he seem affected by it. He only made more of an effort to keep me still by squeezing my neck hard enough that it would cut off my windpipe so that I couldn't breathe.

"You know, I was wondering how long it would take me to find you. I never expected three years but it's better than nothing right."

"Get…off," I growled, trying to pry his fingers off of my neck. It was useless though, his grip was tight as stone.

"Don't worry, Miguel. It'll all be over soon. We can get back to where we were before. Takeover is still very possible."

"What…what are you…talking about," I gasped out. It was almost impossible to breath, much less talk. But I had to know what the hell was going on. This dude – or thing – could possibly be about to kill me. I wasn't going down until I knew the whole truth.

"Shh, my son. Everything will be much clearer for you soon. Very soon at that."

"Who…are…you?" Dr. Lux chuckled as he raised his other hand to reveal his sharp claws.

"You're about to find out," he said before his hand came down and everything went black.

**Just a filler chap as the next one and maybe the one after will be. What do ya'll think of this ending though? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Holding On and Letting Go

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 5 Holding On and Letting Go**

_**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go**_

_**~Holding On and Letting Go by Ross Copperman~**_

I knocked on the door of Scourge's apartment softly. I had seen his car in the parking lot so I knew he was home. Hopefully he wouldn't think that I had gone all psycho girlfriend on him. I was just worried since I hadn't talked to him in a couple weeks. So, since I had the day off, I decided to check up on him and bring some homemade food. Sounds stupid but hey, I wasn't really that experienced with how to approach your boyfriend who there may be something wrong with. The last time I spoke to him he sounded tense and scared – something that made my thoughts turn onto the dark side.

When he opened the door, I almost threw myself into his arms before I saw that he looked like hell. His eyes were swollen and red, he looked pale and he looked as if he could barely stand. "Hey," he murmured, his voice struggling to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have taken care of you if you had just called me. Are you alright? How long have you been like this? Did you take any medicine? How are you-"

"Rosa," he murmured, cutting me off. "How about you at least get inside before you start yelling at me, won't you?" I sighed but walked past him into his large apartment. "Besides, I only didn't call because I didn't want to get you sick too." I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to his room.

"I would have been fine. All I have to worry about is getting you better." I laid him down in his bed and put the covers over him. He smiled at me as he propped himself up onto his shoulders. "What," I asked.

"I just really wish I could kiss you right now."

"You better stay right there, boogie lips." He lets out a laugh before going into a bad coughing fit. I frowned at him. I had never seen Scourge sick before so this made me feel more worried than I already was. He looked so miserable. "Is there anything I can get you?" He shook his head as his coughs died down. He put his hands around my waist and tugged softly.

"You can lay down with me." I smiled at him before kissing his forehead and cuddling up next to his chest. His muscular arms held me tightly as if he was never planning to let go. "You being here is enough motivation for me to get better." I smiled, pecking a kiss at his clothed chest.

"Why didn't you call me? I was really worried about you," I told him as he started to stroke my hair. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Rosy. I just didn't want to be a burden on you." I looked up at him to see his narrowed eyes staring back down at me.

"You wouldn't have been. How did you get sick anyway?" He shrugged one of his shoulders.

"The only explanation I can think of was the cold that was going around the other interns back at the hospital. I guess it was my turn to get hit with it."

"Do you guys ever get sick from being around the patients?"

"Sometimes but usually my immune system is really strong so I won't get sick too often."

"So I guess this virus is pretty strong for it to have you this bad huh?" I asked as I reached up to play in his curly hair. He nodded. My finger lightly grazed his forehead and felt an immense feeling of heat. I crinkled my eyebrows together as I put my whole palm against his head. "Are you sure I can't get you any medicine or something? You're burning up."

"Um, I think I have some fever medicine in the mirror cabinet in my bathroom and there are some Ramen noodles in the kitchen if me eating will make you feel any better." I rolled my eyes at him as I got out the bed.

"Don't move, boogie lips," I told him causing him to roll his eyes at him.

"You're lucky I'm sick, chica."

"And what were you gonna do if you weren't?"

"Mmm, guess you'll have to wait till I get better to find out won't you?" He flicked his tongue at me causing me to blush lightly.

"You're such a freak," I said as I walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. I opened the mirror cabinet and looked around until I spotted his fever medicine. As I was closing the cabinet, I noticed the small red drops on the sink. Cautiously, I touched one of them and was surprised to see that it was fresh – still wet. I hesitantly smelled it and frowned in revulsion. It was blood. What the hell? Was Scourge's sickness really that bad that he was coughing up blood?

"Rosy," I heard my boyfriend call from his bed. I shook myself out of the confused daze caused by the blood and poured the fever medicine into its little drink cup.

"Sorry," I told him as I went back into his room, holding out the cup to him. Slowly, he sat up against his headboard and grabbed the small cup from me.

"It's alright," he murmured before shooting down the sticky liquid. He grimaced as he swallowed causing me to giggle softly. "That's disgusting," he said as he grabbed the water bottle on his bed stand. As he gulped it down, I noticed marks on his neck that looked like scratches. My thoughts went back to the drops of blood that were in the bathroom.

"Why was there blood on the sink?"

"I was shaving and I cut myself," he replied quickly – a bit too quickly. I could see in his eyes that he was lying but I didn't want to argue with him when he was sick so I just left it alone. A knock on the front door boomed through the apartment, causing both of us to look up towards his open bedroom door. "Do you mind getting that for me babe?"

"Sure." I leaned over to kiss his burning forehead softly before getting up to go answer the door. When I opened it, my eyes widened and my heart dropped into my stomach. Standing in the doorway was Lucifer in his younger form that I had seen from Scourge's flashbacks. The devil smiled at me, his white teeth sharpening.

"Rosalinda, I haven't seen you in a while. You look good. I love the dark hair although I think the pink suited you much better in my opinion," he said casually. What the fuck? I didn't like the way he talked to me. As if we were old friends. Like hell.

"What the hell are you doing here," I hissed at him. He kept his calm, smiling face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dr. Lux," I heard Scourge exclaim from behind me. What the fuck? This was not the dude he was interning with? It couldn't be… I turned around to see Scourge standing not too far behind me with a slouched stature due to his cold. He was smiling though, obviously happy to see this asshole.

"You need to get back to bed," I told him, my voice sharp and scolding. His smile fell a bit as he looked to me.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm taking good care of him," Dr. Lux whispered menacingly in my ear. I backed away as I whipped back around to face him.

"You better stay the hell away from him," I yelled as I glared at the devil.

"I can't. A promise is a promise, remember?" My heart started to beat rapidly as I heard Scourge's slow footsteps come up behind me. I turned around to see my boyfriend coming towards me, his old smirk on his face.

"Did you miss me," he asked simply before lunging towards me, his full demon face in place. I screamed as I felt his hands wrap around my neck…

"_Rosalinda," _I heard a voice yell as I felt strong familiar hands on my shoulders. I jerked away from them, snapping myself out of the dream. I opened my eyes quickly and shot up from my sleeping position. The first thing I saw was Scourge looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright," he asked. I calmed down my fast breathing as I looked around to see that we were in his bedroom but it was like 3 in the morning. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Yea. Just a bad dream," I told him. He pushed my hair away from my face as he spoke again.

"You've been having those a lot lately," he said, concern deep in his voice. "You sure everything is alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned down to kiss my forehead gingerly. "I'm gonna go grab a water bottle. Do you want one," he asked. I nodded, sitting up so that I could kiss him softly. He moaned in content under the kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around me. As I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he lowered me down onto the bed. I dug my nails into his bare back as he started to grind on me.

"Miguel," I murmured against his lips. He leaned down to bite my weak spot softly causing me to giggle and moan softly.

"Alright chica. This isn't over though. I'll be right back."

"Mmm, I bet you will." He chuckled and pecked my lips before he got off of me. I watched him as he went, wondering how much my dreams were affecting him. Sometimes he would be freaking out along with me while others he would act as if nothing was wrong or be annoyed. He had been awfully bipolar lately. I hoped everything was alright. Both of us acting strange doesn't really help strengthen our relationship too much and I really did not want to lose it – or him.

Yet, these dreams were really starting to psych me out. I mean, they were all almost identical in terms of ending – which freaked me out the most. I knew that Scourge had been working with some mysterious guy named Dr. Lux and that they were growing close but I had a bad vibe about the guy. The dreams didn't exactly help since they depicted him as Lucifer. Plus, my new nightmares hadn't started until after Scourge starting working with this creeper. That couldn't just be some ordinary coincidence. Not in the world I lived in anyway…

"Here you go, babe," Scourge said as he handed me a water bottle when he returned. I smiled at him as I took it.

"Thanks." Scourge lounged beside me, drinking the water rapidly. "So, how is the internship going," I asked.

"Fine," he said between a gulp of water, his voice unnaturally hard.

"Oh," I murmured, taken aback by the harshness of his answer. I looked down to the water bottle that I was tossing back and forth in my hands. "Is he helping you a lot?"

"I really don't want to talk about me right now, Rosa."

"Okay then what do you want to talk about? Or do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"I wanna talk about you, baby," he said as he rubbed my leg from above his comforter. "I know that you say you're alright but these dreams you keep having are really starting to freak me out. They seem like they're violent from the way you react to them."

"It's nothing, Miguel. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Like what? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know but I just…I don't know where to start." I glanced up at him to see him nod and look away. I felt bad whenever I danced around talking to him about what I really thought about lately. Even though he tried to hide his hurt, I still noticed it anyway.

"Does it have to do with your ex?"

"Yea…" I looked up at him to see him grimacing as he kept his eyes to the window. "But it doesn't mean anything. I swear."

"It obviously does, Rosy. If you weren't over what he did to you then you could have just told me. I would have waited to kiss you and become your boyfriend and sleep with you. Even now if you want to slow down-"

"Miguel, everything is fine. My ex doesn't matter anymore."

"Yea, you keep saying that." I sighed in frustration. I get where he was coming from and everything but I just hated the fact that I couldn't spill it all due to the fact that he practically was my ex. If it were a different person then maybe I would be able to but not with him.

"Whatever." I rolled onto my side that wasn't facing him and curled up against the pillow. I didn't hear him move for a while but when he did I knew it was to lie down away from me. I blinked back the tears that wanted to come out. I hated being like this with him but I guess there were just some fights that couples just couldn't avoid.

In the morning, I woke up before him. He was knocked out on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. I kissed his head before getting out the bed and getting dressed. I didn't bother to leave a post-it note or anything because I knew it wouldn't really do any good. If he wanted to be mad at me then I would just have to let him be. He'd get over it…hopefully.

"Hey bitch," Victoria said as I walked into my room when I got home. She was lounging on my bed, a magazine in her hands.

"Hey whore," I greeted. She looked up from the magazine and frowned at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Miguel is just pissed at me. That's all."

"Why?" I perched down next to her on my bed.

"Because he thinks I'm not over my ex." Victoria let out a laugh.

"Tell that loser to get a life. He was your ex!"

"I know but you know that he doesn't remember."

"True but it would make things so much easier if he would just remember at least some things. Then maybe he wouldn't be such a douche to you about your ex stuff."

"Yea. Maybe."

"Look, I know you're in love and all but did you ever think that maybe you guys should slow down a little? I mean, from the way you've been describing him lately he sounds as if he's being weird. Besides, Cody told me that he got an off feeling about him the other day. Maybe they're not fully mortal anymore. What if Lucifer-"

"I think Lucifer already did," I said with a sigh. "I keep having these dreams where Lucifer comes back and Scourge tries to kill me. But these dreams only started happening when Scourge started working with some guy named Dr. Lux."

"Hmm, that does sound a bit fishy. You should be careful."

"Yea, I'm trying Tori. I really am." She put her arm over my shoulders and pulled me against her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end. Besides, hoes over bros." I giggled.

"True." My cell phone rang with Scourge's designated ringtone. I sighed as I dug out my phone from my pocket.

"Bro?" Tori asked.

"Bro," I confirmed before answering the phone. I put the phone on speaker so that we could both listen to him. "Hello."

"Hello? Rosa?"

"Yea."

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because after last night, I just thought I'd give you some space."

"Rosy, I'm really sorry about that. I don't mean to be so insecure. I just…I worry about you."

"I know you do. But I'm fine. These dreams…they're no big deal."

"Alright. I guess I have to trust you when you say that."

"Yea. You do."

"So, are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner. I realized that I haven't exactly been doing too good with taking you out on dates lately cause I've been so busy and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Alright. Pick you up at 7?"

"Yea. Sure."

"…I love you."

"Yea. Love you too," I said before hanging up. Tori tilted her head at me.

"You sounded like "I'm mad and you know I'm mad but I'm not trying to show it" when you talked to him. The fight wasn't that bad was it?"

"No. I'm just not really sure how I feel about all of this shit anymore. If Lucifer is back around then it would be better to try to distance myself from him so that when it comes time for him to come after me then I'll have the heart to fight back." Tori frowned.

"Just don't get your heart broken in the process."

"I think it's too late for that."

X

"Hey beautiful," Scourge said as I approached him outside of the fancy restaurant downtown. I forced a smile at him as he hugged me tightly. Tonight I was wearing a fitted black lace dress with some stilettos and my dark hair pulled up into a sexy half bun.

"Hi." He frowned at me as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong, chica?" I shook my head.

"Eat first, talk later." He nodded, still seeming a bit unsure. I gave his hand a squeeze before he opened the door for me. The beginning of our date went by pretty smoothly. We had our playful conversations, ate some good food, and even slow danced a little. I was actually starting to reconsider offering the time out with him. But that was before I saw him.

"Miguel," I heard a familiar voice say as we were dancing. Scourge pulled away from me and smiled at the man who had exclaimed his name.

"Dr. Lux, hey," he replied. Oh shit. No, no, no. My dreams couldn't be coming true. Not now. I turned to see the devil, in the form that I had seen in my dreams, coming towards us with a big smile on his face. His auburn eyes went to me and his smile got even bigger. I made a move to walk away but Scourge grabbed my hand and shot me a confused look. "Where you going? I want you to meet my mentor."

"Miguel, we should go," I told him.

"And this must be the lovely lady you told me of," I heard Lucifer say before Scourge could respond to me. I looked to him to see him looking me over. "She is as beautiful as you said she was."

"Yes, Dr. Lux this is my girlfriend Rosalinda. Rosy, this is my mentor, Dr. Lux," Scourge said with a big smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," Lucifer said as he took my hand and kissed it softly. I shot daggers at him. "I hope we become great friends like your boyfriend and I have."

"I hope you go back to hell," I muttered loud enough so that he could hear. "Come on, Miguel. I wanna go home," I told my boyfriend as I tugged on his hand. He seemed hesitant to go but reluctantly followed me out into the pouring rain.

"What was that," he demanded when we got outside. "That was very rude and to a man you don't even know!"

"Miguel, I do know him," I said lowly.

"What? How? I mean I knew you said you lived in New York for a little while but-"

"Miguel, who is he to you?"

"He's my mentor…and he's also my father. Can you believe it? My mom was actually his wife but she cheated on him and got with who I thought was my dad but she made it look like I was his son. And Dante's my half-brother. We have the same dad. Isn't that crazy?" Hell yea that is.

"Miguel, that man is the Devil."

"What," he said, seeming taken aback by what I said. I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes.

"You wanted to know more about me and my past right? Well that's where I'm going to start. That man is the Devil. He may be your biological father but he killed your family just to later turn you into a Dark Angel. Miguel, you may not remember but you are my ex-boyfriend. We dated for two years but you hurt me so much during that time yet I loved you anyway. Your name used to be Scourge and the person you are now was the same person that he didn't want to show me. But I killed you, Miguel. I chose Heaven over you and then you died. But you didn't die. Instead you became mortal and you met me again. That's why we're standing here right now." I swallowed the lump in my throat as my tears started to fall. He was just staring at me, his face blank of all emotion as he let what I said sink in. "Miguel, say something. Don't just stare at me. Say something!" He shook his head.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just say what you're thinking." He took a step towards me.

"I'm thinking that you're beautiful and you're damaged and I love you." He took another step towards me. "But I'm also thinking that I hate you and how much I want to make you suffer and watch you die."

"Miguel," I said as I backed away from him. His mouth twitched slightly, slowly turning into an evil smirk.

"No. Miguel doesn't live here anymore. A couple weeks ago maybe but not anymore."

"Scourge," I breathed. My heart started to beat rapidly as did my stomach lurch in fear.

"Hello Rosalinda," he purred, his voice one of a sneaky predator. "Did you miss me?"

"Don't come near me."

"And why shouldn't I?" I felt my back hit the concrete of another building since I had kept backing up to distance myself away from him. I looked around to realize that he had been luring me into this alley. Not good. I felt his hand grip my jaw, tilting my head up so that I would look up at him. "You are my girlfriend aren't you? Which means that you're all mine."

"Scourge, let me go. Please, just let me go."

"What? You don't love me anymore because I'm not Miguel anymore? Come on, baby, don't you want me to show you how much I missed you."

"Get off of me," I hissed at him through my tears.

"No," he said simply. "You know, I was really trying to make things work with us. I was considering maybe letting Miguel take over for good and just watch over like I've been doing for the past three years. Seeing you happy was the best thing to me, you know that? Yea I may have hated you when I first saw you but I've fallen in love with you again and I know you have fallen for _him."_

"And how long were you pretending to be him?"

"A couple weeks. Only up to when Lucifer opened my eyes back up to who I really was. But before that, Miguel was all yours."

"I don't want to do this with you, Scourge."

"I don't want to do this with you either, Rosy. But we have to." He shook his head. "You chose this." He leaned down so that his forehead was pressed against mine. "The next time I see you, we'll be enemies. I can't love you anymore, Rosalinda. I want to but I can't. Not after what you did."

"I can't exactly apologize either now can I?" His lips twitched into a smile for a second before caressing my wet face. "I love you, Scourge. I hope you know that."

"I know. I love you too Rosalinda…so much." He then pressed his wet lips against mine. I felt the burst of emotions I had felt for him before all come back and hit me at once. Our lips still moved in that perfect sync as did our tongues dance to that same rhythm as they did before. But this time it was more intense because we both knew this would be our last kiss…our final act of romance before we became enemies and hated each other. One last gesture of our emotions before we had to try to kill each other. One last chance to convince the other to change their minds of what is going to happen next.

When he pulled away, we stared into each other's eyes. I knew that I looked a mess due to my wet face mixed of tears and rain. But he still looked perfectly handsome and miserably sad. "You're the one that I love….and I'm saying goodbye," I whispered softly. Scourge's face twisted up as if he was about to cry. But he didn't. Instead he disappeared in a whirl of wind and the whisper of black wings against the hard rain.

**Excuse me while I go cry and invest myself in sad music because of this chapter...**


	6. Only You

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. Only You**

**Only you can be the one  
Even though I know you're gone  
Only you can fix my heart  
That's broken  
I won't pretend**

Only you can understand  
Everything I really am

**~Only You by Unknown~**

_At least I'm alive_. That has been my new thought once every hour for the past couple weeks. After my breakup with Scourge, I became even more depressed than I was when I thought he died. I didn't really eat, sleep, or talk. Hell, even my grades started to drag a little because I really wasn't in the state of mind to really comprehend anything. My Angel friends immediately noticed my change in attitude and helped me to confide in them. They did everything in their power to make sure that I was comforted in some type of way. Tori took the approach of trying to take me out places and making jokes about the different ways she was going to kill Scourge for breaking my heart – again. Of course I knew they were only jokes and that half the stuff she wasn't actually going to do but hey, they did make me laugh so they did serve a purpose. Cody, on the other hand, took the listening approach where he would hear me out whenever I needed to vent. Hell, the moment Scourge left I ran right to Cody's apartment and cried to him. He held me all night trying to get me to calm down. Honestly, I couldn't ask for better friends. I appreciated their help so much but I felt bad about how much effort they were putting into me. It wasn't because it didn't really change how I felt but it was because I knew all their efforts weren't really helping at all. There was nothing any of us could do to bring Miguel back to me. He was gone and it was just something I had to accept.

"So, Rosy, how was your day," my mother asked me at the dinner table one night. At the moment, she was cleaning AJ's mouth from the food that he had decided to just mesh on there. I, on the other hand, was just picking at the spaghetti. I wasn't exactly hungry but I did try to eat around my parents. I had managed to keep my feelings – and the breakup – from them.

"Fine," I murmured before taking a bite of the pasta.

"I haven't seen Miguel's face around here in a while. How's he doing," my dad asked. Before the breakup, my dad had actually gotten close to Miguel and they had become close friends. Now, I wondered how long it was Scourge who was actually pretending to bond with my father. How long it was Scourge pretending to be how he used to be. Pretending to love me… He could have killed me or my family anytime he wanted but yet he didn't. The thought scared me since he might have bigger plans up his sleeve but it also made me feel as if he really did love me enough somewhere that he couldn't bear to hurt me. Not then anyway.

"He's fine."

"Where has he been? He used to practically live over here." Damn. I was really hoping that he wouldn't ask that. I couldn't tell them the truth about what really happened between us.

"Um, we broke up actually…"

"What? Why?" My mom exclaimed as both her and my father's faces dropped into states of shock.

"He just got really busy with work and school and he didn't have time for a relationship. He told me that he didn't want to hold me back when I said that we could try to make it work. I tried to be his friend but I think he doesn't want to make things complicated between us since the feelings are still there." Okay so total lie but at least it was realistic. My parents absolutely could not know the truth. Sure they would find out sooner or later and kill me for not telling them but I didn't want them worrying. It was bad enough that I had Cody and Victoria on edge – Tori especially. She was still dating Dante who Lucifer hadn't yet gotten to. She had been keeping him away from Scourge as well so that he couldn't trigger anything either. So far she was doing really well with making sure his humanity and mortality stayed in tact but I could tell she was really worried about him changing back to a Dark Angel. She had told me that she was in love with him and that it would really hurt her if he turned his back on her when she was in so deep. I understood totally. Hell, I had been through it and I definitely did not want her to go through the same thing. The only thing we all had else to worry about was the fact that my ex-boyfriend had practically disappeared from the face of the earth – probably literally. Since he was nowhere in sight, it was hard to keep tabs on making sure everything was still normal. Besides, Scourge had tricked us into thinking he was mortal for a couple months. I bet the other Dark angels could do the same thing. Plus, Scourge was sneaky so who knows what he could be planning.

"I am so sorry, honey," my mom said as she walked over to give me a tight hug.

"It's alright mom. We might get back together once things settle down. I'm not giving up hope." Okay another total lie. I gave up hope on Scourge and I the moment he tried to kill me at the battle three years ago. Miguel, I still had hope for. He was somewhere in there but Scourge just wasn't trying to let him have a say.

"I'm sorry too sweetie. I shouldn't have asked. I know how much you love him." I stayed silent for a second as my broken heart clenched and tears filled my eyes. I nodded quickly before breaking out of my mother's embrace as I stood up from my seat.

"Can I be excused," I said quickly before rushing upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and slowly sunk down to the floor. Slow tears began to roll down my face as I wrapped my arms around myself. Honestly, I hated thinking about my feelings for Scourge. I loved him so much. The thought of knowing that I couldn't be with him hurt like Hell. That, and the fact that I missed him like crazy. I missed the way he held me, the way he kissed me, his stupid jokes, his charming smile, his ice blue eyes, his muscular body – even the gentle rhythm of his breathing. I missed it all. I wiped my tears as I began to crawl to my bed. All I wanted to do was sleep and pretend his absence was nothing more than a bad dream. In my good dreams were then when I was with him and everything was okay again.

A crack of thunder sounded from outside as I climbed into my bed. It wasn't long after that a heavy rain began to fall. I watched the storm as I cried quietly. The soft tap of the raindrops on the window soothed me somehow. Probably because the steady rhythm was quite relaxing. It wasn't long before I realized that I was falling asleep – not that I minded. I needed to get some sleep. As my eyes drooped into dreamland, I couldn't help but notice a flash of black wings slowly enter my room.

X

I settled down at a table down at the local university café to study before dropping my head right there onto the tabletop. Even though I had slept like a baby the night before, I woke feeling drained and tired. Sure, maybe the black wings I saw could've been scourge and he might have done something but I managed to convince myself that the flash was just part of my imagination. I was probably thinking about him too hard. Although, a part of me did wish that the wings were real. A part of me wanted to know that he still cared about me – somewhere.

"Hey Rosy," Alex said as he walked over to my table. "How are you, chica? I haven't seen you in forever." He took off his apron and threw it over the chair across from me before sitting down. I shrugged.

"I'm still breathing I guess." He crinkled his dark eyebrows together in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I just clocked out and have nothing to do for the rest of the day so I have tons of time if you wanna talk about it."

"Okay well long story short, I got dumped."

"Oh, Rosy, I am so sorry," Alex immediately apologized, reaching over to grab my hand softly. The warmth of his hand was new to me but I didn't find myself wanting to push it away. "Are you alright?"

"I will be – eventually."

"Is there anything I can do? Get you some coffee or something?"

"Coffee sounds good. Thanks." I shot Alex a small smile as he squeezed my hand before getting up to go get my drink. I watched as his tall frame went to the counter and he leaned over to talk to one of his coworkers. My hand still tingled from the feel of his hand. Knowing Tori, she had already tried to convince me to date him and I had thought about it but I didn't want to hurt him. He was a really good guy and I was in no shape to even test drive dating someone new. At least we were good friends so I could hang out with him without feeling guilty. I put my hand in my palm before looking over to the other side of the café. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes met familiar ice blue ones.

Sitting at a table across the café was Scourge. He was lounging back in his seat wearing a fitted white tank top, black jeans, and his favorite black leather jacket with the flamed sleeves. His green hair was messy and his skin looked tanner than the last time I'd seen him. I would have commented on how hot he looked if it weren't for the fact that his face was almost in a glare at me and that there was a girl my age sitting next to him. She was trying to get his attention by stroking his chin and chest but his eyes were strictly on me.

Quickly, I looked away from him. Why did he have to show up here at this very moment? I was actually content thinking about deepening my friendship with Alex. Then ex-boyfriend pops up and my mind goes haywire all over again. I should have been contemplating on a way to get out of the café without him noticing but instead I was worrying about where he had been and why at this café would he show up? If he was planning to hurt me the he could do it but in public? I didn't take him as that type of guy. Then again there was an alleyway no one really goes near that's a half block away. Maybe he'll choke me to death there. Either way, I did have to get out of here.

I grabbed my bag and textbook and walked up to where Alex was lounging against the counter. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here," I asked him.

"Sure. Where we going?"

"Anywhere. Movies. Park. One of our houses. Anywhere." Alex nodded, letting his amused grin rise up on his face. He seemed happy at my forwardness. Then again he did like me so I did expect that he would. We were just about to leave when we heard a cleared throat behind us. I silently cursed myself as we turned around to see Scourge standing there with his arms crossed.

"Is there a problem," Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. Yea, Alex knew that my boyfriend was Scourge but I don't think he liked him before we even went out. Back when he was Miguel…

"I just need to talk to Rosy for a second – alone if you don't mind," Scourge replied.

"He does mind," I quickly said before Alex could answer. Scourge averted his gaze to me as he raised an eyebrow. With a slight flick of his hand, I heard all sound around us go out. What the hell? I looked around in confusion to see that everything around us had stopped – literally. Everyone was stuck in the last position they were in whether they were eating, talking or walking. I slowly turned to Alex to see he was frozen as well with an annoyed expression on his face. "What the fuck did you do," I yelled at Scourge as I turned around to face him.

"I stopped time since apparently your boyfriend minded me talking to you. So, instead of having to punch his face in, I decided to just make it so that there would be no real interruption here."

"How did you do that? And Alex is not my boyfriend." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I can do this because I'm a lot stronger than I was before." I felt fear creep up over me at the sound of that. I thought he was strong before but now he's probably invincible. Scourge smirked when he saw my worried expression. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…not yet anyway. I just need to talk to you."

"We can talk later. Right now isn't exactly a good time, don't you think." I glanced over at the girl who was talking to Scourge. He looked to her and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not even using her as a toy. She just started talking. I see someone was jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just talk later, Scourge? Please." I saw his hand flick again before the low chatter of the café started up again.

"Later than," he replied before walking away. I watched as he made a beeline for the door.

"What was that about," I heard Alex ask from behind me. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that but I knew I would be able to soon enough.

X

_Knock Knock _

"Come in," I yelled at the knocking at my bedroom door. I was laying on my bed idly drawing a picture of a female dark angel – me in particularly. I don't know why I was but I had felt an urge like I had before. Something tells me that these urges were more like a sixth sense than just me getting sudden bursts of interest.

I looked up to see Scourge walk in with a gift bag in his hand. I sat up as he did. "Your dad let me in," he said before I could ask.

"Okay than what are you doing here?"

"It's later isn't it?" Damn I had forgotten about that. I was hoping he would too. "Besides, I stopped to the store on the way here and picked up some art stuff for you." He walked closer to my bed after closing the door behind him with the bag held out towards me. I took the bag before cautiously looking inside it. Indeed there were brushes, pastels, and some paints in there.

"Thanks," I murmured before putting the bag on the floor. "Why did you give me this stuff anyway? I thought we were enemies."

"We are," he replied quickly. "But I needed to talk to you and a reason for my presence. I told your dad that it was some stuff you left at my house that I had to get back to you."

"I'm surprised he didn't kick your ass."

"Yea, he wasn't too happy with seeing my face. I guess you told him about the breakup."

"The fake version sure." He chuckled as he sat down on my bed.

"What were you doing with that Alex kid?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer my question."

"I guess I wasn't the only person who was jealous."

"Rosy," he said, his voice hard. "I wanna know." I shrugged.

"We're just friends."

"Well I don't want you around him." I scoffed.

"Oh really? You don't have the right to tell me what to do nor do I have to follow your wants. You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"That doesn't matter. We're bonded and you're going to do as I tell you to do." I shook my head.

"Go to Hell, Scourge."

"Only if I can drag you down there with me." We glared at each other for a couple minutes after that. I was contemplating hitting him and then screaming for help so that he couldn't exactly get me back. Plus, my dad would probably kick him out anyway so it would work both ways.

"You should leave," I said.

"I'm not done yet. Hell, I haven't even gotten to what I really wanted to say."

"Well, can you hurry it up? I'm busy."

"I never knew drawing took up so much of your time," he said sarcastically before being serious. "Rosy, we need to talk about our relationship."

"There isn't a relationship anymore if you don't remember." He sighed.

"Look, I really don't want it to be this way. If I could have stayed Miguel then I would've."

"You were still there? When I was with Miguel, you were there?"

"I am Miguel, Rosy. Miguel is me. There is no different guy. Just the difference between good and bad that I distinguished in my head."

"Then why don't you just balance them?"

"That can only happen if the Dark Angel inside me was fully destroyed. Then Miguel will be free for good. But destroying the evil inside me is something only I can do – just as someone else can only do it for themselves. That's why your spell didn't work. Evil does what it wants, controls who it wants, destroys what it wants. And it's so much stronger than good will ever be… Rosy, I just needed to see you before things got crazy with Lucifer rebuilding his army and us not being cordial anymore. I just need to tell you how I really feel before my hate takes over my body and I will more than likely try to kill you if we are in the right place and time." He looked down as he grabbed my hands in his. His ice blue eyes looked up into my jade green ones as he gave my hands a soft squeeze. "I still love you, Rosalinda, and I will always love you. I don't want you to forget that. When it comes down to it, yea I probably will be the one to kill you but it won't be by my own choice. Back at the battlefield three years ago when I tried to kill you…it was out of uncontrollable rage from the feeling of being betrayed by the one you love. But since I got my memory back, I've been thinking about what I put you through and I realized that you did make the right choice in doing what you did. You were protecting humankind…doing what was right. I was selfish to ask you to turn your back on humanity and mortality and I apologize for that. But if you had chosen me then things would still be for the better. I would have you and Lucifer would give me power of the mortals and if he didn't then I would just have to take it from him. I would have done anything to make sure you got the peaceful world that you wanted. But instead, you made a good choice and now the aftermath had to kick in." He paused for a second as his hands once again squeezed mine. "I just hope you can forgive me."

"Yea. I can," I murmured. He nodded.

"Can I do just one more thing before I leave?"

"Sure." He nodded once before his eyes went to my lips as he leaned in closer. I backed away in fear of him doing something and just using acting as if he was going to kiss me as a distraction.

"Don't move," he whispered. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Not tonight." He then continued to lean in to me again. The closer he got, the more I could smell the faint scent of his cologne and feel the increase of his body heat. His lips brushed lightly against mine before he gently crushed our mouths together. My stomach immediately exploded into butterflies as his soft lips began to mold themselves against mine. Damn, I had missed his kisses more than I thought it did. But, I shouldn't be kissing him though. He was still my enemy. Yet, I had to take advantage of this moment. We would never have another one like this.

Slowly, I let my hands creep up into his hair. His hands smoothed themselves over my hips and pulled me closer to him. Then I felt his hands change direction in pressure. Now he was trying to get me down onto my back. I let him lower me down so that he was on top of me, our lips still moving in sync. Our clothes started to come off before he decided to make love to me for one last time. It was different than the other times – even when he was Miguel. He was so gentle, so slow, so passionate. I never wanted that night to end.

But it did. I woke up alone in an empty bed. At first, I contemplated on crying and getting my feelings out but I just laid there. I just stared up at the ceiling with no thoughts. Only reminiscing emotions. I almost fell back asleep until my cell phone rang rapidly. When I answered, I saw it was Cody. He was freaking out and it took me forever to calm him down. But when I did, the words that came out his mouth made my heart stop.

Tori was gone.

**So, there's probably only gonna be about 4 chaps left. Short story its gonna be...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Haunted

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 7 Haunted**

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**_

_**~Haunted by Evanescence~**_

I banged on his apartment door loudly. I _knew _he had something to do with Tori's disappearance. If not him then it was Lucifer but I would be damned if I confronted that evil son of a bitch. No one else but them could have pulled the strings. Dante only follows by their command. Plus, it just so conveniently happened that Cody and I were both distracted by Dark Angels. Me with Scourge and Cody with some attractive girl who tried to seduce him at a bar. The kidnapping was obviously planned. When Scourge opened the door – shirtless – I immediately smacked him in the face. "Where the hell is Tori," I yelled at him. He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek softly.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," he said, his voice low but amused.

"Answer my question!" He raised an eyebrow down at me.

"Why would you think I would have? I was up almost all night fucking you." I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to avoid hitting him again. I hated how casually he said "fucking" as if I was some whore. Stupid asshole.

"I know you have some sort of part in her disappearance. It's not a secret." Scourge sighed as he leaned against a side of his doorway.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't talked to Dante since yesterday morning."

"What do you guys want with her?"

"You wanna come inside? Breakfast is ready," he said, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, I was going to get any answers out of him. I turned to walk away but I felt his strong hand grab my arm. I turned around and glared at him.

"Let me go," I demanded, lightly trying to tug my arm out of his grasp.

"Wait, Rosy, if you're here shooting accusations that you think are true then what did you think last night was?"

"Technically they're not accusations since you confirmed them anyway." I tried to walk away again but his grip only tightened on my arms.

"What did you think last night was?" His voice had dropped down lower and got deeper, signaling that he was losing his patience.

"A distraction," I said with a sigh. "A distraction that you knew I would fall into."

"Hey, I meant every word I said. I didn't know Dante was going to take her that exact night. I-"

"It was still planned anyway! Besides, Dante was mortal last time we all checked."

"Oh come on, Rosy. You didn't suspect me for months. Did you think Victoria was that much smarter that she would?" He scoffed. "Nice joke."

"You are such an ass." I finally ripped my arm from out his grasp. "I really hope you rot in Hell."

"Like I said before: only if I drag you down with me."

"Dammit, I hate you," I exclaimed, my heart finally fed up with his shit. "I hate you so fucking much." His face fell immediately. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but I took off before he could. I couldn't believe I fell into his trap so easily. I should have known all of it was nothing but lies. I mean, he had just broken up with so why would he spontaneously want to express his feels? I was so naïve to think he could ever be truly genuine in his Dark Angel form. His heart was black and couldn't love anyone – I was just now starting to realize it.

When I walked into the living room of my house, I saw Cody on the couch talking to my parents. The conversation looked serious before they all stopped and looked to me. "What's going on," I asked innocently although I knew exactly what they were talking about. Immediately, my dad stood up from his seat and his deep voice roared out at me.

"Why the hell did you tell us that Miguel was a Dark Angel again? I let that bastard into my house multiple times – one of them being last night! Do you know the danger you put yourself in? He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't," I cut him off. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to worry you. Besides, we all see now that I wasn't their target."

"It's a shame they took that poor girl," my mom said quietly. She looked pale and a bit scared. I could tell she was scared of the thought that our battles with the underworld forces wasn't over and that it would only get uglier over time. My dad took his seat next to her and pulled her into an embrace on his lap.

"And where were you?" Cody asked causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "Now that they took Victoria, I have to keep a closer eyes on you."

"I went to talk to Scourge – just to confirm that it was Lucifer's command for Tori's kidnapping."

"Was it?" I nodded, looking down. I heard Cody swear quietly as well as the low crunch of his knuckles from them clenching together.

"Do you think you may know where they might have taken her," my dad asked me. I shrugged.

"The only place I can think of is Hell."

"That would probably be our best bet since Angels aren't exactly allowed to go there on a regular basis," Cody said.

"Maybe I still have the access to get down there. I can save Tori!"

"No," both my parents exclaimed.

"We are not losing you again," my mother said, sadness etched into her voice.

"You going down there is probably what Lucifer wants anyway. He probably has a team waiting for you to show up so they can attack," my dad piped in. I looked to Cody for help but he just shrugged.

"Your parents are right, Rosy. It's too risky for you to go anywhere near Hell or those Dark Angels," he said.

"Then what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," they all said at one time causing me to groan.

X

_I hate you, _her words rang through my head again. I wanted it to stop. Ever since she left, it's been the only thing I could think about. Those three words formed into her voice echoing over and over in my head. I wanted to bang my head into a wall a couple times to see if I could get it out. I guess it only hurt worse because I knew she meant it… If I could rewind time and change how everything went down then I would. But then again, she would probably still hate me. I put that girl through Hell and back. She had every right to hate me. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less – even for a person like me.

I walked into the house Dante had told me to come to. Lucifer wanted to meet with us. I could only imagine what he wanted. Dante was leaning against the wall with his head down, his face etched with guilt and sadness. I could hear Victoria's screams of agony ringing from the upper level of the house. "I wish she would stop screaming," Dante said.

"Is Lucifer torturing her," I asked him. He nodded.

"He knew I couldn't bring myself to do it. Got a good right hook for it too. But, he's been doing it for the past couple of hours. I'm not sure what he's trying to get out of it though."

"Do you know what he's doing to her?" He shook his head.

"If I did then I'd probably try to kill him."

"You really care about her, don't you?" He nodded.

"I love her," he murmured softly. "But dammit, these feelings aren't normal," he said with a newfound anger and annoyance in his voice. "She is the enemy! She betrayed you, betrayed Hell, she even turned her back on her life! But yet I love her." He shook his head. "It probably won't matter anyway. I'm not expecting her to talk to me ever again." I squeezed my brother's shoulder tightly for comfort.

"Don't doubt yourself. You ever know. She might. I mean, you aren't the one torturing her." Dante nodded before both of our eyes were to our Father whose footsteps we heard come down the steps before we actually saw him. He had a bloody whip in his hands and his suit was slightly askew. Dante looked away from our Father as he got closer to us.

"Are you two capable of doing something for me," he asked as he threw the whip away from him in irritation. I raised an eyebrow but nodded while Dante just shrugged. I felt bad for the kid but I couldn't show it. Not in front of Lucifer. "I want Rosalinda."

"You want us to kidnap her," I asked in confusion. Lucifer turned his irritated expression towards me.

"What do you think?" I shrugged.

"There are other options ya know. Luring her here would be a good one for starters." As soon as the smart comment left my mouth, I felt a cold fist clock me right in my jaw. I fell to the ground, the taste of blood fresh in my mouth.

"Now, Miguel, you should know better than to talk back to me," I heard Lucifer say from above me. Next, I felt his foot kick me right in my abdomen. "Now is not the time for your stupid remarks! I did not bring you back to have you making sarcastic jokes out of serious matters!"

"Hey, don't hit him like that," I heard Dante yell at Lucifer. I turned over to see Lucifer grab him by his neck and slam him right down onto me. We both groaned in pain. Although we were sort of used to the way he punished us when we talked back – since we did it all the time when we were growing up – that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt like hell.

"You two are _not_ to question me. We need to get things together soon – and the quicker the better if we are still going to conquer the mortal world and destroy heaven at the same time. Now get the little bitch or else you two will be the next ones being thrown into the Pit."

X

I crumbled up the pitiful sketch I had drawn of a dark Angel as I sighed deeply. I was so bored. My parents and Cody had left earlier to go meet with the Archangels to figure out a plan. Although I had begged them to let me go with them, they still denied. They thought me staying here would be safer. Honestly, I don't know what drugs they were on to think that. I was completely unprotected with them gone. Besides, I knew more about those Dark Angels than they did. I could have helped. I mean, I knew the whole basis was to try to find a way to avoid another war but if I knew enough about how they are now then it was clear that war was inevitable. I actually had a good plan in my head but no, I had to watch AJ who was sleeping in his room at that moment. I had the baby monitor on just in case he woke up though.

I pulled out my sketchbook and started to flip through the pages idly. Lately, I had gone back to drawing Dark Angels but more vivid and disturbing images of them. A part of me felt as if I should be scared but I wasn't. Instead I was only more annoyed that all wasn't over yet. Maybe soon it will be but not soon enough. I turned my head as I heard a tapping coming from the baby monitor. I was confused but got up to go check on my little brother. I walked down the dark hallway to his room. I peeked into his crib to see that he was sleeping peacefully. I rubbed his little cheek softly before feeling a cool breeze. I looked over to see the window was open. That was weird. I closed the window before walking back to my room. Just as I laid down on my bed, I heard another noise come from the baby monitor.

It was a woman's voice singing a Spanish lullaby. What the hell?

Immediately, I jumped back up and ran towards AJ's room. Before I could get there, the door slammed shut leaving me to only catch a glimpse of a tall green haired woman standing over my brother's crib. I pulled at the doorknob only to realize that it was now locked. The woman was still singing, her beautiful voice starting to piss me off. I began to bang on the door in both panic and fear. "Stop! Leave him alone!" I yelled. "Leave my little brother alone, you dead bitch!" The singing then stopped. I listened to the silence before I heard an angry scream of rage and the sharp slap of something. My brother's loud cry then came out. "Fuck," I murmured before starting to kick at the door. When I finally managed to get it open, I saw that the woman was gone. My brother was still crying though. I ran in and scooped him up into my arms. "Shh, Aaron. You're okay. Everything's gonna be okay," I cooed to him. He started to lighten up when he noticed it was me.

"Rosy," he murmured softly as his little hands balled themselves up in my shirt in an attempt for me to hold him tighter.

"Shh. I'm here. Big sissy is here." I heard a the floor creak downstairs before hearing something shatter. Ah shit. I quietly ran back to my own room and set a fussy AJ down on my bed. I closed and locked my door as well. Then I grabbed the house phone and tried to call my parents but the connection was out. I sighed in frustration before pulling out my cellphone. I started dialing Cody's number. As it rang, I looked to AJ to see his eyes staring wide at me – or at least I thought it was at me.

A hand grabbed my hair before Cody could answer and the next thing I knew, my head hit the wall. I fell to the ground, my head pounding in pain. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, babe. It's all up to you," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Scourge hovering over me, his ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness. I looked past him to see Dante staring at AJ.

"What do we do with him," he asked.

"Don't," I yelled. "Don't touch him! Just leave him alone! It's me you two idiots want – not him!" I pulled myself up with support from the wall. "Just leave him out of it!" The two boys exchanged a look before shrugging. I looked to AJ who had gotten off the top of my bed and crawled underneath it. Thank God. Hopefully he would stay right there. If he got hurt then I didn't know what I'd do. Since he was so little, he probably couldn't tell my parents exactly what happened but he might be scared enough to let them know that whatever happened wasn't normal.

I flinched when I noticed the two Dark Angel brothers now cornering me against the wall. Dammit. I should have been paying more attention to them. I frantically looked around for a weapon but I wasn't exactly near anything. Or at least I thought I wasn't. I noticed my small Jack Skellington lamp on a shelf nearby. I loved that small collectible but unfortunately I loved my brother's safety more. So, I grabbed the lamp quickly and held it up in front of me. Both boys chuckled. "What good do you think that's gonna do," Dante asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's find out," I said before clocking him in the head with it. Scourge made a move towards me but I managed to smack him right across the face with it. Both boys were stunned momentarily but it was enough time for me to get the hell away from them. I ran down the hallway to my dad's locked weapon cabinet. Carelessly, I yanked the lock off with some of my leftover Dark Angel strength. I opened the closet itself to see tons of guns and weapons designed to ward off supernatural things. I quickly grabbed a dark magic gun and a whip. My head turned as I heard footsteps coming from the down the hall. I closed the cabinet and continued down the other way. Just as I was about to turn the corner near a window, I saw a flash of black wings show from outside. Fuck. Reluctantly, I went back the way I came. The gun was held out in front of me but yet I didn't feel safe. I wasn't exactly sure that the thing would even affect them if I shot them. Hell, I practically didn't have anything to protect me from them.

I heard a step behind me causing me to turn around. Immediately I was hit upside the head. I fell from the impact but still had the gun in my hand. Well, I did for a second until it was kicked out of my hand. "Naughty, naughty girl," I heard Scourge's voice. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up. He threw me against the wall, holding me up by my neck. He looked irritated but also reluctant. As if he wasn't enjoying what he was doing. Before my shortage of breaths could affect me, he threw me over the banister onto the first floor. I landed with a loud thud. My body hurt like Hell from the fall but I slowly managed to get up. I couldn't let him win. Not that quickly. Scourge hopped over the banister and landed gracefully on his feet. I put my fists up, trying to look ready for another attack. He chuckled at me.

"I'm not going to fight you, Rosy. You are too weak for that," he said as he walked closer to me.

"Then what are you here for?" He grabbed my hips and flung me against him.

"I'm here for you. I came to bring you back to Hell where you belong."

"No! I refuse to go anywhere with you!" He shook his head, his mouth tightening into a frown.

"You have no choice." He then let his wings spread out and wrap around us. I looked up at him in his confusion but his hand had wrapped around my neck again and he lightly pressed the spot which would make my world go black.

**Just a filler chap...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
